El gran problema con san Valentín
by Laura Paty
Summary: La verdad es algo de gran importancia para nuestros personajes cuando se vean envueltos en medio de falsedades que tienen el más profundo trasfondo. ¿Es posible descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos?
1. parte 1

**En primer lugar dedico esta historia a las personas que han cumplido años y que me dejan lindos comentarios en mis historias, siento que así como adoro recibir sus reviews también espero les alegre el día leer esta dedicatoria. Estimadas Maribel Encarnación, Vesania Licantropia, Säküriitä Yaoi Hënandëz, Chanel Xcaret Guzman Alvarez y Angel Briangel.**

 **Como todas las veces agradezco a Gaby Ibarra por la ilustración tan romántica, ya sabes adoro tus dibujos y este fue ¡encantador!**

.

 **El problema de san Valentín**

La helada mañana de enero realizábamos un experimento bastante complicado, ese día Mika y Tadokoro tenían exámenes por lo cual Morinaga y yo trabajábamos solos. Estamos cerca de encontrar un pesticida más efectivo pero ecológico, extrayendo varias toxinas de plantas, hasta que de pronto el tubo de ensayo que Morinaga hervía le salió un humo negro muy raro, por lo cual me apresuré a abrir la ventilación y salimos mientras el idiota tosía, ya que aspiró bastante del humo. Una vez afuera se desvaneció, el ruido de su cabeza contra el piso me asustó bastante. En seguida me aproximé a él:

— Morinaga despierta idiota ¿qué te pasa?

De inmediato intente hacerlo reaccionar pero no lo conseguí, parecía que no respiraba por lo que acerque mi oído a su nariz y sentí su leve respiración, el pulso en su muñeca era débil, no obstante el alivio llegó a mi corazón al notar la vida en su cuerpo. Inmediatamente llamé a emergencias, subí a la ambulancia junto con él puesto que no logré hacerlo reaccionar. Una vez ahí esperé mientras los médicos lo revisaron y luego me llamaron:

— ¿Usted es familiar?

Me preguntó el médico, supuse debería mentir puesto que sino no podría saber su estado.

— Vivimos juntos.

— mmmm comprendo… ¿Tiene algún otro familiar directo al que podamos localizar?

Sabía gracias a Morinaga que no tenía buenas relaciones con su familia, seguramente no les interesará saber que está en el hospital, además no tengo los números ni nada, por lo cual explique:

— Lo siento salió de casa a muy corta edad y no mantiene contacto con sus familiares.

— Bueno señor…

— Tatsumi…

— Señor Tatsumi, Morinaga llegó con una especie de alergia, los bronquios se le cerraron por lo cual se desmayó por la falta de oxígeno, le dimos cortisona y reaccionó favorablemente a ella. El problema es que se comporta de una manera extraña, ¿tiene algún trastorno mental que debamos saber?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Ambos somos investigadores en la Universidad N.

— Se le tomaron muestras de sangre para verificar que no tenga drogas en su sistema, sin embargo debo preguntar ¿Estaban ingiriendo alguna sustancia? Necesitamos saber.

— No, el jamás haría cosas así, de hecho trabajábamos con toxinas de plantas y el aspiró un humo de una de ellas.

— En ese caso me gustaría que pasara a la habitación donde se encuentra él. Tuvimos que atarlo porque todavía estaba mareado y quería bajarse de la cama.

Al entrar a la habitación lo vi llorando y gritó al verme entrar:

— Mamaaaaaa, ¿Dónde estoy?

La voz de Morinaga se escuchaba extraña, incluso dude si era su voz, lucía acongojado, parecía totalmente indefenso.

— No me hagas nada, por favor. — Dijo al verme aproximarme a él.

— ¿Morinaga? ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?

— ¿Me conoces? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mamá?

Parecía totalmente asustado, no era ninguna broma, de hecho Morinaga nunca hacía bromas, no de ese estilo al menos. Decidí preguntar:

— No te haré daño, soy tu sempai Souichi Tatsumi, ¿no me recuerdas?

— No, ayúdame quiero ir a casa.

Toqué su mano y sentí que algo oprimía mi pecho, algo estaba muy mal con él.

— No te haré daño confía en mí.

Me miró con la sonrisa más inocente que nunca vi, sentí que el calor invadió mi rostro.

— Pareces ser de fiar, aunque esa cara de amargado me da algo de miedo.

— ¡Amargado! Para tu información no soy ningún amargado, sólo tomo enserio las cosas, no como tú.

— Perdón no quise ser descortés ¿Mamá vendrá por mí?

En ese momento entró el médico con unas hojas y nos explicó que salió muy alto en una extraña toxina desconocida, por lo cual de inmediato lo llevaron a hacerle una tomografía para indagar más sobre su estado. Tuve que ir con él para tranquilizarlo, por alguna razón me obedecía ciegamente.

Luego de la tomografía nos llevaron de nuevo a la habitación, pedí que no lo ataran puesto que parecía bastante tranquilo. Un rato de estar con él en la habitación charlando y calmándolo mientras traían los resultados. Me llamaron afuera.

— Señor Tatsumi su compañero tiene bloqueada una zona del cerebro con esa extraña toxina, no puede acceder a sus recuerdos actuales, aparentemente tiene la mentalidad de un niño. Su estado de salud es excelente, por lo cual puede irse de aquí, sin embargo alguien debe hacerse responsable de él hasta que esa toxina se desvanezca, aunque no tenemos idea cuánto tiempo tardará. Realizaremos algunas pruebas con su sangre para ver si podemos encontrar una cura contra eso.

— Yo puedo hacerlo, no hay problema.

Firmé su salida y entré con él:

— Morinaga debemos irnos.

— ¿Dónde iremos? ¿Y mamá no vendrá por mí?

— Lo siento tu mamá está algo ocupada, pero puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

— No puedo, prefiero esperar a mi familia ¿A qué hora vendrán por mí?

— Bueno tu madre me dijo que pasará a mi casa por ti, soy tu tutor ¿no recuerdas? Dijiste que confiabas en mí.

— No lo sé, creo que te conozco, pero no sé de dónde. ¿De verdad vendrán por mí?

— ¿Qué edad tienes Morinaga?

— Tengo 13 señor.

— Ya eres un hombre porque te preocupas, mejor una temporada alejado de tu familia ¿no crees? Te compraré de comer lo que tú quieras.

— ¿Puede ser pizza?

— Seguro, pizza y unas cervezas.

— Pero soy menor de edad.

— Yo no le diré a nadie. Anda vámonos.

— ¡Claro! ¡Eres lindo! Mamá consiguió un tutor bastante atractivo.

Me sonrojé ante su comentario y sólo respondí:

— No digas tonterías y vámonos ya.

Al llegar al departamento con las cosas cenamos y él parece el mismo de siempre, sólo que sus modales son bastante nulos, quedó sucio, se bebió la cerveza maravillado.

— ¿Me das otra?

— Ya llevas cuatro latas, si bebes más seguramente te pondrás ebrio.

— Pero tú ya te bebiste seis, no es justo.

— Las últimas dos son mías y se acabó la discusión.

— waaa tengo que ir al baño, ¿Dónde está?

— Por aquí.

De pronto un grito me asustó.

— ¡Tatsumi sensei!

— ¿Qué rayos te ocurre?

Se miraba asustado en el espejo del baño tocando su cara y jalando su piel.

— ¿Por qué me veo tan viejo? ¿Qué me pasó? Dime la verdad.

— Es que tú sufriste un accidente, no recuerdas que despertaste en el hospital está mañana.

Luego se aproximó a mí y me abrazó diciendo en mi oído:

— Tengo miedo.

Comenzó a sollozar tiernamente. Las sensaciones en mi cuerpo fluyeron extrañamente, Morinaga susurrando en mi oreja abrazándome, pero las cosas son totalmente distintas, está atemorizado. Lo separé de mí al instante y le grité:

— Eres un hombre, no llores como niña. Vamos a la habitación y te explico todo.

Una vez ahí, me miró con sus ojos vidriosos llenos de lágrimas.

— Señor Tatsumi, ¿me dirá la verdad? — Que me dijera señor me horrorizó, fue extraño e incómodo.

— No me digas señor Tatsumi, mejor dime sempai como siempre…

— Está bien Souichi sempai.

— Sólo sempai.

— Dígame ya quiero saber, necesito saber por qué me veo así. — expreso algo molesto.

— Lo que pasa es que perdiste la memoria temporalmente, tus recuerdos sobre vivir aquí no existen. Sin embargo así es, vivimos juntos desde hace un año.

— ¿Eres mi novio?

Al instante en que dijo eso, el calor inundó toda mi cara, seguramente me puse rojo de vergüenza, a lo cual grité.

— ¡Waaaa! ¡De ninguna manera! Somos buenos amigos y eso es todo.

— ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

— Estudias la universidad aquí en Nagoya. De hecho estás por terminar la maestría y yo el doctorado.

— Yo pregunté ¿Cómo nos conocimos? Souichi.

— No me digas por mi nombre, maleducado.

— Dijiste que somos amigos, entonces te seguiré diciendo tu nombre sin discusión, o lo tomaré como señal de que no lo somos. Me dirás o no ¿Cómo demonios nos conocimos?

Sentí ganas de matarlo a golpes pero no es culpa suya, el muy estúpido está enfermo, por ende contuve mi ansia asesina y respondí:

— Bueno fue porque te volviste mi asistente.

De ninguna forma diría sobre el asunto con Miyoshi. Demasiadas cosas que explicar a un puberto retrasado como él.

— Hay algo que no estás diciendo ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo rayos lo sabes? — Hablar sin pensar no fue bueno. Ese pequeño gusano sabe más de lo que dice.

— No se Souichi, es que me pareció que esa historia está incompleta. De alguna manera creo que recuerdo a alguien que te quería hacer daño. Estaba sobre ti y...

— Es cierto me salvaste de un abusón.

— Eso debe ser, creo que lo tengo muy confuso en mi cabeza.

— ¿Recuerdas algo más?

— No... es raro... a ti besándome.

— ...Eso jamás ha ocurrido... imbécil.

— Lo siento debe ser mi imaginación, es que eres un hombre mayor muy sexy.

— Ya te dije todo, así que iré a dormir a mi cuarto, este es el tuyo. Buenas noches.

— Espera tengo miedo, ¿puedo ir contigo? Nunca me he quedado sólo, mi hermano mayor Kunihiro siempre ha compartido la habitación conmigo.

— Ni creas, además ya estas mayorcito tienes 13 y es edad suficiente para dormir solo.

— Tengo miedo no conozco este lugar, quiero ir a casa por favor.

— Me quedare aquí contigo, pero no te atrevas a hacerme nada.

— ¿Qué te haría? ¿A qué te refieres? Por si no lo sabes se ir al baño sólo, tengo 13 no soy un bebé.

— Olvídalo nada en especial.

Cuando nos recostamos sentí ese extraño presentimiento de que sería acechado, no obstante simplemente suspiro aliviado de tenerme ahí, con una sonrisa me dio una mirada amistosa.

— Buenas noches Souichi.

— Ya te dije que no me digas así.

— Eres mi amigo, no seas desatento.

La mañana siguiente despertó lleno de energía, su voz y las sacudidas que me propinaba para que me levantara.

— Souichi, tengo hambre. ¡Souichi, tengo hambre!

— Maldición ya cállate y ve a preparar el desayuno.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? Nunca he hecho algo así.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo que me faltaba! Un Morinaga inútil.

— No soy ningún inútil, por qué no vas y lo haces tú mismo, o ¿será que en realidad el inútil eres tú?

— ¿Qué acabas de decir imbécil?

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? Eres un maleducado, me iré de aquí, llamaré a casa en este instante.

— Haz lo que quieras, a ver si ellos te tratan mejor, por algo llegaste a Nagoya.

Me vio molesto y caminó directamente al teléfono. Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, entre ellas el sufrimiento que le causaría saber que sus protectores padres lo despreciaban. Pensé que si de verdad soy su amigo, debo evitar que sufra una decepción de esa magnitud, por lo cual corrí y evite que marcara.

— Espera Morinaga no marques a tu casa, quédate... quiero que te quedes. ¿Lo harías por mí?

— Con una condición. Dime por mi nombre.

— ¡De ninguna manera!

— Bueno, no importa de todas formas esa cara que hiciste me convenció. Pareces desesperado.

— Vamos, toma una ducha hay que irnos a la universidad. Te van a preguntar muchas cosas sobre el desmayo de ayer así que me seguirás la corriente.

— Pero tengo hambre.

— Cuando te arregles compramos algo de camino.

— ¡Siiiiiii! — Respondió animado.

— Sólo una cosa más, en la escuela tú eres mi asistente, por lo cual quiero que estudies mucho y prestes atención a todo lo que yo te enseñe.

— Sólo porque me lo pides así — Sonrió coqueto y me guiñó un ojo.

Su gesto me incomodó totalmente, no supe que hacer, ni que responder. Se metió al baño mientras yo fui a guardar mis cosas de la escuela y luego de un rato cuando calentaba un poco de café del día anterior, salió completamente desnudo secando su cabello con la toalla. Sentí bastante calor rodearme, estaba enojado con ese idiota desnudo, estaba muy confundido; intente ordenar mis ideas, pero fui interrumpido.

— ¿Souichi puedes decirme dónde está mi ropa?

— ¡¿Por qué rayos estás desnudo?!

— No pareces ser un adulto, preguntas cosas obvias.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Lo miré furioso.

— Salí desnudo porque somos dos hombres que viven juntos, sin padres ¿Hay algo malo con esto? ¿Nunca lo he hecho antes?

Su pregunta causó estragos en mi cabeza. Aquella frase durante uno de nuestros encuentros llegó de pronto como flashes con imágenes: "Te incómoda que te vea o es verme"

Sin querer bajé la vista y observé por completo su anatomía. El calor invadió mi entrepierna y sólo pude gritar antes que se diera cuenta de mi estado:

— En tu habitación está toda tu ropa, donde dormimos hoy. Ve inmediatamente ya no quiero verte así, es muy grosero de tu parte.

Cuando se metió en su habitación respiré tranquilo y corrí al baño a darme una ducha fría para calmar mis sucios pensamientos. Los cuales luego de un rato con el frío de enero más esa agua helada finalizaron. Al salir, él miraba televisión vestido como suele hacerlo con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera. Yo con la toalla corrí apresurándome para no ser visto.

Luego de esas aterradoras experiencias partimos finalmente a desayunar a un restaurante, en el cual pidió alimentos dulces, pasteles, donas y una malteada. Una vez en la universidad, entramos al laboratorio y mis asistentes nos esperaban para bombardearnos con preguntas:

— Morinaga sempai ¿Cómo se encuentra? Ayer nos dijeron que estuvo en el hospital. — Preguntó Mika preocupada.

— Él está bien, solo se mareo con el humo. ¿Verdad que si Morinaga?

— Por supuesto preciosa. — Guiñó un ojo a Mika.

Tenía ganas de ahorcarlo, es un completo imbécil. ¿Será posible que le gusten las mujeres a Morinaga puberto?

— Morinaga ven un segundo vamos con el profesor Fukushima.

Al salir caminamos hasta un salón vacío y simplemente me miro fastidiado:

— ¿Ahora que hice mal?

— Nunca te comportas así, coquetearle a Mika descaradamente enfrente de mi ¿Ella te gusta?

— Es linda, no lo sé pero tú pareces celoso.

— Ce... ¿celoso yo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Haz lo que se te dé la gana.

De vuelta en el laboratorio error tras error de parte de Morinaga me obligó a darle laptop y capturar la bitácora que le dicté mientras mis otros asistentes finalizaron otras cosas. El experimento del día anterior avanzó mejor sin la toxina que tenía a Morinaga en ese estado de niño idiota.

Ese día lucía exageradamente aburrido, tanto que le puse los juegos básicos de la plataforma de la laptop; cosa que lo alegró bastante, solo le dije en secreto que fingiera estudiar.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde...

— Souichi tengo hambre. — Dijo el pendejo de Morinaga.

De inmediato enmudeció el ambiente. Mi cabeza iba a estallar, no sabía que decir.

— Es cierto Tatsumi sempai yo también muero de hambre. — Comentó Tadokoro.

— ¿Podemos ir a comer ya? — Reafirmó Mika.

Luego de eso no pude regañar a Morinaga, creo que después de todo no es algo malo que me diga mi nombre, puesto que dejará de ser mi asistente muy pronto. Además quizá tiene razón y somos amigos.

Terminando ese día laboral partimos a casa, tener un inútil asistente fue exhaustivo.

— Tengo hambre Souichi.

— Todo el maldito tiempo tienes hambre, me tienes cansado. Además ya no tengo para estar gastando tanto en comida comprada. Pagarás tu esta vez.

— ¿Yo?

— Claro que sí, tú también tienes dinero de tu beca universitaria.

— ¿Pero dónde?

— Cuando lleguemos a casa lo buscamos. Mientras vamos al centro comercial por comestibles.

— Por supuesto Souichi.

Ese día compramos algunas cosas para preparar comida casera y además algunas botanas con cerveza. Al llegar a casa, desafortunadamente ninguno de nosotros sabía cocinar y la comida quedó tan espantosa que ordené una pizza. Luego de cenar busqué en las cosas de Morinaga para encontrar su dinero y fácilmente en el primer cajón tenía todos sus ahorros, tome un poco para comprar más comida, no podía dejarle a su versión sin memoria una cantidad tan grande de dinero. Aún lado de eso tenía una libreta, la cual parecía llamarme a irrumpir y tomarla para ver que contenía. La tomé, me la guardé justo antes que Morinaga preguntó si conseguí encontrar el dinero. Le di unos cuantos yenes diciendo que sí, los cuales le parecieron suficientes, de hecho se emocionó bastante.

A la hora del baño fue necesario prepararle la tina puesto que este Morinaga es un total inútil. Luego lo dejé entrar primero pero tardaba demasiado, por lo cual toque a la puerta.

— Apúrate imbécil, yo también me quiero bañar.

— Ya te dije que no me digas así.

— ¿Qué tanto haces ahí? Olvídalo, realmente no quiero saber.

— Estaba jugando, esta tina es enorme.

Abrí la puerta muy molesto para correrlo, cuando se levantó y de nuevo vi su desnudo cuerpo mojado. Tenía un par de semanas antes del accidente sin que Morinaga me hubiera tocado, por lo cual mi anatomía reacciona cuando lo ve a él; aunque es mejor que las cosas sean así el ya no hará cosas que estén mal y somos buenos amigos. Se puso la toalla para evitarme el bochorno saliendo del baño.

Cuando terminó mi ducha él se encontraba en la sala mirando caricaturas, creo que es lo único que adora hacer, eso y molestarme. Me senté junto a él, luego de un rato me miró:

— Souichi hueles delicioso tu aroma me hace sentir tan extraño.

De pronto se sonrojó y tomó una almohada del sillón cubriéndose sin volver a mirarme.

— ¿Por qué te portas tan extraño? ¿Qué ocurre?

— Es que olerte me ha causado una erección que no se quita.

— No tenías que decirlo tan directamente.

— Tú preguntaste, además somos amigos ¿no?

Se levantó con dificultad y fue directo al baño, por mi parte sentí mucha incomodidad de imaginar lo que Morinaga hacía sólo en el ese lugar, recordando lo que antes hubiera hecho de no ser un puberto. Me distraje con la televisión hasta que lo vi salir bastante tranquilo y cansado.

— Vamos a dormir Souichi.

Sus palabras que sonaban totalmente seductoras para mis oídos, en realidad eran totalmente inocentes. Se frotó un ojo en señal de cansancio, por lo cual nos fuimos ambos a su habitación.

En seguida que se recostó, se quedó dormido, lo miré como si fuera la primera vez y extrañe muy a mi pesar, a aquella persona que conocía, el tipo que me hubiera asaltado sin dudarlo de estar en la misma cama; no debía pero así es. Por la mañana en el instante en que el despertador me levantó, sentí más que nunca la ausencia de Morinaga, aunque se encontraba durmiendo junto a mí. La habitación tenía ropa regada por todas partes, en la sala la basura de días anteriores, envases de comida, cajas de pizza y latas de cerveza entre los vasos y platos sucios que permanecían en la mesa, para recordarme que las cosas son totalmente distintas. Es necesario cambiar las cosas, vivir así es totalmente inaceptable, debemos cambiar ambos. Me di una ducha y enseguida Morinaga esperaba por mí en la cocina ingiriendo cuanto podía del refrigerador.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

— Oniendo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? No hables con la boca llena porque no se entiende que dices.

— Dije de que estoy comiendo.

— Báñate ahora, se acabaron los juegos, mira nada más el chiquero en el que vivimos, dos días sin ti y esto da asco. Tira la basura en el bote.

— Pareces mi madre, no seas aguafiestas.

— No comprendo, a ti te agradaba el orden. No esperaré a que recuerdes, tira tu basura en el bote ahora.

— Cómo quieras... amargado.

Me trague el orgullo, no pude decir nada para incomodarlo, él me ha sobreprotegido, hacia todo aquí, debo ser paciente mientras se recupera; espero que muy pronto o voy a terminar matándolo.

Ese mismo día luego de la universidad fui a casa de la tía Matsuda con Morinaga y les explique que él estaba enfermo temporalmente, por lo cual comprendieron, además de que la tía comenzó con lecciones de cocina para ambos. Una labor exhaustiva para mí, sin embargo para él se volvió simple y fácil, supongo recordó un poco de todo aquello que ya sabía. Kanako parecía divertida de platicar con él, al tiempo que pedí consejo de la tía para facilitar la cooperación de Morinaga en el aseo de nuestra casa.

Los días se volvieron simples, cada momento que transcurría él recordaba cosas, una tras otra respecto a labores domésticas e incluso del laboratorio, todo excepto sobre nosotros, su mirada limpia me hacía comprenderlo perfectamente. Aunque de cuando en cuando todo se sentía incómodo para mí, sus labios se dibujaban en mi cabeza recordando un sueño anhelado perdido entre mis deseos interiores.

Cada día mi cuerpo pedía sus caricias, incluso comencé a tener sueños sobre nosotros, besos, toques que me ponían al rojo vivo, lo observé levantarse con la erección matutina y tuve que correr a la ducha helada. Me fue indispensable resignarme y masturbarme por la noche en el baño mientras él veía la televisión. De esa forma llegó febrero rápidamente, el helado invierno poco a poco cedía el paso al calor de la primavera. Las parejas por todas partes felices y ansiosas de esperar las festividades de san Valentín me molestaban, el seguía siendo un excelente amigo pero no somos nada más, ni un beso, ni nada que me causará esa sensación de tranquilidad.

En el laboratorio Mika y Tadokoro se habían vuelto pareja, es sumamente desagradable estar en medio de sus miradas, los sonrojos y los leves roces que parecen demostrar todo el afecto, el deseo y la pasión que los une. ¿Será posible que yo lo extrañe? Todo es mejor ahora que no me molesta con cosas raras que pasan mis límites.

Cada día transcurrido las cosas son peores, los rosas y los rojos invaden la universidad, todo mundo habla de pasar ese asqueroso día con una persona especial, no comprendo la finalidad de aquello. Me horroriza, me da asco, Morinaga el que me obligaba a hacer cosas, es probable que estos días ya me hubiera preguntado qué haría ese día. Lo bueno es que no sabe, además sigue siendo un puberto, bastante listo pero un puberto.

Esa tarde mientras discutimos sobre quién se comería el último pedazo de postre, me atacó con cosquillas para distraerme y robármelo, el sillón se hizo enorme, mi corazón latió apresurado, parecía detenerse cuando su rostro estaba justo encima de mí junto con su cuerpo. ¿Lo deseaba? ¿En realidad que quería de él?

Se reía bastante hasta que se detuvo y su rostro cambio poniéndose nervioso. Se bajó y se alejó bastante de mi lado.

— ¿Souichi por qué estás duro? ¿Yo te gustó?

— Claro que no, mi cuerpo reacciona.

— ¿Por mí?

— Fue sólo una coincidencia.

— Comprendo... Dime algo, necesito saber, he soñado cosas, creo que antes tenía una pareja. Una linda chica con cabello largo y voz chillona. Creo que debería buscarla y disculparme por mi ausencia. ¿Sabes quién es?

Sus palabras me incomodaron. Una linda chica de cabello largo y con voz chillona ¿será posible que sea yo? Estúpidamente pregunté:

— ¿Qué has soñado?

Se sonrojó bastante y dirigió su mirada a otro lado.

— He tenido muchos sueños de estar con una chica debajo de mí, sentir su piel y sus gritos agudos mientras me muevo en su interior. Sus labios, el sabor de su boca y al buscar su mirada se voltea, sin embargo le digo "te amo" pero nunca me responde.

— Esas cosas están mal ¿Cómo piensas que podría responderte?

Estúpidamente me percate que le había dicho demasiado, lo reflexionaba, entonces dijo:

— ¿Por qué está mal hacerlo con ella?

De pura suerte me salve de reconocer nuestra relación ¿relación? Esto que tenemos no es nada en realidad.

— No tengo idea, quizás fue algo de una sola vez.

— Y tu Souichi ¿Tienes alguien especial?

— Tenía a alguien pero ya no más.

— ¿Cómo era?

— Bueno era encimoso, no me dejaba en paz, todo el tiempo quería estar besándome, me abrazaba. Cosas, muchas cosas.

— ¿Lo extrañas?

— Un poco... Creo. ..

— Viene San Valentín y creo que me gustaría mucho recibir algo de mi persona especial, dices que no tengo una, sin embargo mi corazón me dice que estoy profundamente enamorado. El amor es algo extraño Souichi, tú dices haber tenido algo con un chico y yo sueño con una chica pero creo que me gustan también los hombres. Estos días te he conocido y creo que me gustas un poco ¿Crees que esté bien eso? ¿Yo te gustó?

— Nunca dije que estuviera con un hombre, esas cosas están mal Morinaga. A la gente normal le da asco presenciar esas cosas.

— ¿Lo crees así? Una parte de mi piensa que tienes razón pero muy dentro creo que no es algo malo, pero te haré caso amigo. Después de todo me has cuidado estas semanas, a pesar de no ser simplemente amigos, siento como si fuéramos familia.

Mi culpabilidad creció ¿De verdad somos sólo amigos? ¿Qué diría Morinaga si estuviera sano? ¿Si yo fuera el enfermo el abusaría de mi amnesia? Realmente no importa, dijeron que la toxina se disipará tarde o temprano.

Los días se volvieron comunes exceptuando por nuestra convivencia normal ¿normal? Creo que nuestra convivencia de hecho se volvió normal ahora; justo esa misma noche Morinaga me habló.

— Souichi ya no tengo miedo, ya puedes volver a tu habitación. Gracias por tus atenciones.

— Seee. ..

Salí inmediatamente, sintiendo una pesadez en el pecho, no comprendo la razón de eso, por lo cual ignoré el sentimiento y me recosté. Cerré mis ojos para descansar, sin embargo no podía dormir. Los pensamientos de nuestros encuentros llegaron a mí como si los anhelara, desde mi primer beso, nuestra primera noche y todas esas veces que termine lastimando sus sentimientos. Reflexioné sobre aquello y llegue a la conclusión de que quizás él estaba mejor sin mí.

Por la mañana preparamos el desayuno como todos los días, luego en la universidad justo en la cafetería.

— Souichi deséame suerte.

— ¿Suerte para qué?

— Voy a invitar una chica para el festival de san Valentín de la universidad.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú qué?

— Es en tres días y no tengo pareja para ir, lo organizan los alumnos de artes escénicas, ¿no has visto los letreros por todas partes? Ella está justo ahí, ¿crees que ella sea la mujer de mis sueños? Bueno me tengo que ir.

Una hermosa mujer con cabellera larga, lacia y rubia, ojos expresivos y algo fríos, con un par de lentes similares a los míos que departía con un grupo de estudiantes, en cuanto Morinaga le sonrío, le devolvió la sonrisa de manera coqueta. Peinó su cabello con las manos y acomodó su bata para dirigirse a ella. Por mi parte estaba anonadado, no pude creer que él busca su felicidad con una mujer, tal como yo mismo le recomendé. Pienso que debería detenerlo, no obstante ¿Cuál es el motivo? ¿Qué puedo decirle? Sobre nosotros quizá... lo malo es que jamás hubo un nosotros.

En la distancia lo miré ser un seductor, se sentó con el grupo y los hizo reír, todos parecían admirarlo sobremanera, sin duda es bastante conocido, se dirigían a él con respeto. De pronto lo observé besar la mano de la chica rubia y sonreír animado, una lágrima corrió por mi rostro y simplemente salí a prisa de la cafetería. En uno de los sanitarios comencé a golpear la puerta de uno de los retretes hasta calmar mi ira, sin darme cuenta mi rostro estaba con lágrimas; me las limpié inmediatamente puesto que es hora de regresar al laboratorio. Una vez ahí me esperaban los ayudantes y por supuesto Morinaga no llegó de inmediato. Su rostro reflejaba suma felicidad y emoción, cosa que me hacía rabiar.

Finalizado nuestro día de labores partimos juntos como siempre a casa, pero en la puerta de la universidad nos esperaba aquella desagradable mujer.

— Morinaga sempai, te estaba esperando para darte mi número y platicar en el celular.

— Claro Tsuki, y no me digas Morinaga, ya sabes que puedes decirme Tetsuhiro. Él es mi mejor amigo Tatsumi Souichi.

— Tatsumi sempai es todo un honor conocerlo.

Mi indignación creció puesto que no respondí y me marché pero Morinaga se quedó con ella charlando. Arribé a nuestro departamento y él no llegó, mientras yo tomé una ducha para luego beber las cervezas del refrigerador fumando toda la cajetilla de cigarros que había comprado.

No recuerdo que ocurrió, pero de pronto estaba en brazos de Morinaga y lo abracé hasta que me depositó en la cama.

— Descansa Souichi.

Se marchó y me volví a quedar solo, estoy seguro que ya no debe sentir nada por mí, no intentó ni un beso, ni las miradas. Gracias al alcohol dormí, sin embargo desperté con una resaca espantosa, no ingerí nada el día anterior más que alcohol, por lo cual mi cuerpo me pasaba la factura.

— Souichi, que bueno que te levantas. Es algo tarde y me adelanté a preparar nuestro desayuno. Me preocupas, pareces algo deprimido, además fuiste grosero cuando te presenté a Tsuki, pero no te preocupes todo va de maravilla, quizá me de mi primer beso muy pronto.

Las náuseas que acompañaban los síntomas de mi resaca, me hicieron correr al sanitario a vomitar, afortunadamente no tuve que escuchar más sobre esas cosas. Tenía ganas de decir la verdad sobre la chica de sus sueños que no es otra persona más que yo. Aunque puede que sea la última oportunidad para él de ser feliz, puesto que será aceptado si deja la homosexualidad. Es posible que su corazón deje de amarme... Imaginarlo con aquella mujer me dio más náuseas, me ama a mí, a nadie más, pero yo quiero que sea feliz, siendo gay no es posible eso. Le dije que lo quiero conmigo varias veces, pero nunca significó que yo estuviera dispuesto a todo por él. Si se lo digo es aceptar que nosotros somos más que amigos y no quiero, el abusa de mis límites, me obliga a hacer cosas desagradables.

Me duché rápido y al tiempo en que desayunábamos volvió a hablar:

— Souichi necesito un consejo de amigos, tengo miedo de besarla. ¿Me podrías decir que se siente? ¿Cómo debo besar?

— Esas cosas son personales, no puedo decirte.

— Anda dime qué se siente.

Justo en ese instante llegó a mi cabeza nuestro último beso. En la cama justo antes de dormir, lentamente con su lengua entrando tiernamente luego de nuestro orgasmo. También el beso que comenzó todo el encuentro, fue culpa mía, él estaba algo triste pues tenía muchas semanas sin que le permitiera tocarme, cuando no resistí más y pegue mi boca con fuerza contra la suya. Todo se fue tan rápido, de ahí aparecimos en la habitación y me lo hizo hasta terminar rendidos pero completamente satisfechos. Su pregunta me hacía querer tomarlo a la fuerza en un beso como esa vez, no obstante quizá arruinaría su oportunidad de ser feliz con una mujer.

— ¿Te acordaste de él? — Preguntó Morinaga.

— No es nada.

— Si lo quieres tanto deberías buscarlo, se nota que lo extrañas, cuando te pregunté por los besos te perdiste en recuerdos. ¡Qué importa si es un chico! Ya te lo dije, a mí no me molestaría salir con alguien como tú y seguramente a él tampoco. Eres realmente lindo.

— No me digas lindo, pervertido. No pienso en nadie, menos en un hombre, ya te dije que eso está muy mal.

— No te preocupes, ya sé que yo no te gusto, además estoy saliendo con una linda chica. ¿Crees que ella quiera que nosotros hagamos algo más? Me da algo de miedo llegar muy lejos.

— No hagas nada...Digo... Haz lo que quieras.

— ¿Te molesta si la traigo a mi habitación?

— Pero claro que me molesta, yo no quiero escuchar lo que hagas.

— Por qué no vas con tu tía el domingo y me dejas el departamento toda la noche.

— Por supuesto que no, ni de broma.

— No sé, pero he estado fantaseando con el departamento decorado con corazones colgados, velas en la mesa y una cena romántica con música suave para dos. Me encantaría eso ¿Crees que ella la guste la idea? ¿A ti te gustaría?

— Es una idea tonta y ridícula.

Mis regaños y negativas no le quitaron la sonrisa de idiota. Luego de eso fuimos a la escuela y Morinaga parecía totalmente perdido con esa mujer, se sentaban juntos, reían, se miraban con ternura, incluso se tocaban las manos. A dos días del festival, el cual es el viernes se le declaró frente a todos en la cafetería. Nunca estuve seguro de tener un corazón hasta que se me rompió al ver ese deplorable espectáculo, que yo mismo provoqué. En mis manos estaba que ellos terminarán, el problema es que no tengo valor para aceptar algo con un hombre, aunque ese hombre sea Morinaga. Actuaba como un puberto, le pidió ser novios sin darle un solo beso, pero con él hincado ella dijo que si, cuando se puso de pie ella lo tomo de la camisa y lo beso. No podía soportar todo esto, fui a lavar mi rostro a los sanitarios pero no pude dejar de llorar. Tomé el celular y le marqué a Morinaga. Respiré profundo:

— Hola Souichi ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tengo una emergencia familiar ¿puedes hacerte cargo del laboratorio el resto de la tarde?

— Por supuesto, pondré a trabajar a tus asistentes yo les explico que saliste por una emergencia.

— Gracias.

Al terminar la llamada me descompuse totalmente, quería estar solo. Sin darme cuenta estaba en la puerta de Matsuda y toqué el timbre.

— ¿Qué tienes Sou-kun? — Dijo Matsuda

No pude hablar ni contarle mi dolor, solo me abrazó en la entrada confortando mi pena.

— Pasa hijo, déjame darte un té para que te relajes.

Una vez en la sala no resistía más las palabras que me quemaban por dentro para salir de mis labios, sin embargo ella comenzó por preguntar cuando me vio un poco más tranquilo.

— ¿Es Morinaga? ¿Él está bien?

Nuevamente quería llorar pero mordí mi labio para calmarme de una vez.

— Si él está bien.

— ¿Qué pasó hijo? Confía en mí.

— Morinaga sale con una chica por mi culpa.

— No comprendo ¿Por qué sería tu culpa? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— Él es gay tía, como ya sabes cuando perdió sus recuerdos yo le mentí. ..

— Tú y él son...

— Fuimos...

— Entonces porque hiciste que salga con una mujer. ¿No lo quieres?

— No.

— Si es así ¿por qué lloras?

— Si recupera la memoria se molestará conmigo.

— Ahora entiendo, ¿estás dispuesto a ver como se enamora de alguien más? Todo este tiempo jamás lo imaginé… aunque ahora que lo mencionas tengo la impresión de que te ama, aguantaba tu mal genio, siempre a tu lado y según me contaron te atendía como si fueras un rey.

— No digas eso.

— ¿Te dijo sus sentimientos alguna vez?

— No quiero hablar de eso, es una vergüenza, somos dos hombres.

— Tu hermano Tomoe tiene un esposo y no es nada malo, son felices, más que muchos matrimonios que solo duran muy poco juntos. Además a la familia le cae muy bien Morinaga.

— Ya basta tía, no puedo seguir escuchando esas barbaridades.

— Ya no importa, dices que sale con una chica y parece feliz. Quizá no te reclame cuando recuerde si se queda con ella, quizá tenga hijos, se case y viva feliz.

— Él es gay y me ama, no puede ser feliz con nadie más que conmigo.

— ¿Tú lo amas?

— Ya te dije que no.

— Si no lo amas no debe preocuparte lo que hace. Si lo quieres deberías decírselo antes de que recuerde todo y se dé cuenta de tus acciones o haga algo de lo que ambos se puedan arrepentir.

— ¡Maldición te digo que yo no ...

— Como digas hijo, solo quiero que sepas que yo te apoyo e intenta reflexionar sobre tus sentimientos. Sólo tú sabes lo que te hará feliz y si realmente lo conoces sabrás recuperarlo si así lo deseas.

No tuve el valor de responder, no sabía la verdad ni para mí mismo, no podía con estas tonterías, por lo cual ignoré por completo al mundo y fui por todo el alcohol que me hiciera perderme. Llegue al departamento y él preparaba la cena.

— ¿Cómo está tu familia Souichi?

Recordé la excusa que le comuniqué en el teléfono. Entonces mentí.

— …No era nada, Kanako me extrañaba.

— Menos mal, me preocupe un poco por tu voz, te escuchabas desesperado.

Me senté en la sala y bebí una tras otra, entre tanto él comía, hasta que fue donde yo y tomó una cerveza para acompañarme.

— Hay algo que te angustia, no me puedes engañar, estos días te la vives bebiendo como loco, por alguna razón creo que eso haces cuando estas molesto o deseas olvidar algo.

— No es nada, déjame sólo.

— No sería un buen amigo si te dejo beber solo.

Bebimos un rato hasta que sentí la fragilidad en mí, a flor de piel.

— Morinaga hay algo que debo decirte.

— ¿Qué pasa Souichi?

— …Tú y yo tuvimos algo.

— ¿Me amas? ¿Yo soy el chico al que extrañas?

— Nunca dije algo sobre amarte, tú me amabas a mí.

— ¿No me correspondías?

— Somos dos hombres ¿Cómo podría?

— Para que me lo dices, si no me quieres déjame ser feliz.

No podía decirle lo que sentía porque ni yo mismo lo sabía. La única forma en lo había demostrado alguna vez fue con un beso. La idea de que quizá recuperaría sus recuerdos si yo lo besaba me golpeó de pronto; en medio de mi embriaguez cobre valor besándolo a la fuerza, sus labios se pusieron tensos, por primera vez supe lo que es no ser correspondido, intenté meter mi lengua y me dio un empujón que me hizo caer.

— ¿Qué haces? Es desagradable. No soy gay, salgo con una mujer, dijiste que es malo, lo repetiste hasta el cansancio.

Se dio la vuelta y azotó la puerta de su habitación. Me rechazó y me dejó sin decirme nada, sin regalarme el amor que toda la vida di por sentado.

La última esperanza es que la toxina desapareciera y él volviera a ser el mismo de siempre, sin embargo creo que aunque recuerde todo es probable que se quede con esa mujer, luce tan feliz y tranquilo, ella no lo rechaza.

El día del espantoso festival necesitaba ver todo con mis propios ojos. Si el ya no es gay y tiene una relación real con una mujer. Los seguí, los observe felices de la mano por todas partes, recibiendo y dándose muchos besos, sonrisas; todo es real, quizá la ama. La decepción fue enorme, no quiero verlo más, por lo cual me fui del departamento empaque una maleta llegando a casa de Matsuda. Por la noche un mensaje de él:

 _¿Souichi dónde estás?_

Le respondí:

 _Con mi tía._

La mañana siguiente con un día para que fuera san Valentín, Matsuda me hablo justo cuando Kanako se marchó con sus amigas.

— Sou-kun, te noto deprimido, ayer no dije nada porque estaba Kana-chan y creo saber cuál es tu problema. Deberías decirle lo que paso con ustedes.

— Me rechazó, le dije y aun así me apartó.

— ¿Le dijiste que lo amas y de todas formas te rechazó?

— No lo amo.

— No fuiste honesto, le dijiste que él era el único interesado en la relación, por eso rehusó aceptar todo, tiene una chica con un noviazgo normal, le da lo que tú nunca hiciste, lo toma de la mano en público, seguramente lo besa.

— Pero tía, yo no puedo competir con eso.

— Eres tan tierno Sou-kun, reconquístalo. No sé cómo ganaste su amor en primer lugar, pero tú debes conocerlo de todos estos años, sabes lo que le gusta, lo que ama de ti. Regresa ahora mismo a tu departamento, ¿permitirás que alguien te gane? Tú nunca has perdido ningún tipo de competencia.

— Pero no sé si quiero que nosotros.

— No lo pienses, vas a perderlo, ve ahora.

No respondí, sólo tomé mi maleta, me aseé y partí de inmediato. Le diré todo, le contaré nuestra historia, creo que eso no bastará, pero intentaré cualquier cosa, no perderé contra una copia falsa de mí.

.

POV MORINAGA

Un nuevo año comenzaba, la había pasado tan bien durante las fiestas al lado de su familia, aunque sentía que me faltaba su amor, pero su compañía es la única cosa que me basta para ser feliz toda la vida, justo antes de navidad recordé que él comenzó nuestro encuentro, tenerlo tan dócil y sensual cumpliendo mis fantasías me daba tanta seguridad. Justo en ese instante salió mucho humo del tubo de ensayo que hervía en el laboratorio, entrando por mi nariz me produjo un dolor agudo en la cabeza, aunque salí de ahí aumento la sensación y luego no podía respirar hasta que todo se volvió negro de pronto…

Despertaba en un lugar extraño, doctores preguntaban mi nombre y sentía no saber quién era hasta que recordé que yo era Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Me asustó pensar que estaba sólo ahí y nadie para decirme que ocurría, me hablaban muy formalmente y me asustaba la forma en la que soy tratado, necesito a mi familia, por lo que les pedí que llamaran a mi mamá y ninguno me hizo caso. Intenté escapar pero me lo impidieron amarrándome a la cama, grité una y otra vez por mamá para que me salvara hasta que apareció un hombre muy familiar a mi vista, primero creí que podría lastimarme pero se mostró preocupado por mí y me confortó su sola presencia. Inventó ser mi tutor, supe de inmediato que no lo era, pero me causaba curiosidad ir con él, por lo que partimos a su casa y compró comida deliciosa con cerveza, una bebida de adultos. Su ojos miel me encantaban, me gusta bastante este hombre mayor, cuando fui al baño comprendí que algo estaba muy mal, mi reflejo es distinto, soy tan viejo, sé que soy yo pero me asusta lo que veo. De inmediato llegó él para protegerme, lo abracé y supe que entre sus brazos está todo bien.

— Tengo miedo. — Le dije mientras lloraba sobre su hombro, correspondió a mi gesto hasta que me separó para decirme:

— Eres un hombre, no llores como niña. Vamos a la habitación y te explico todo.

Una vez ahí noté que ordenaba sus ideas antes de hablar, por lo cual pregunté:

— Señor Tatsumi, ¿me dirá la verdad? —

— No me digas señor Tatsumi, mejor dime sempai como siempre… — La familiaridad de la palabra sempai en mis labios me causó una sensación en todo mi cuerpo, ignoré todo puesto que requería entender lo que me ocurría:

— Dígame ya quiero saber, necesito saber por qué me veo así. —

— Lo que pasa es que perdiste la memoria temporalmente, tus recuerdos sobre vivir aquí no existen. Sin embargo así es, vivimos juntos desde hace un año.

¿Vivo con este chico desde hace un año? Ahora comprendo la razón para sentir tanta familiaridad y mis ganas de estar con él. Debe ser mi novio.

— ¿Eres mi novio?

— ¡Waaaa! ¡De ninguna manera! Somos buenos amigos y eso es todo.

Su rostro se pintó de color rojo y negó afanosamente algún tipo de relación más allá de amistad, pero siento que me gusta, quizá es mi prospecto, nunca he tenido una relación, ni se lo que se hace, pero creo que algo respecto a él me dice que nosotros somos algo. Incluso decirle su nombre se siente especial, lo digo para incomodarlo, además de que somos amigos y tengo justificación para hacerlo. Me explicó que lo conocí puesto que soy su asistente, pero algo raro muy afianzado en mi cabeza me decía que lo rescaté de que alguien hiciera cosas malas con él. Luego me confesó de que lo salvé de un abusón, eso sí sonaba coherente.

— ¿Recuerdas algo más?

Su pregunta me hizo tener una imagen de sus labios contra los míos en una sensación de calidez abrasadora.

— No... es raro... a ti besándome.

— ...Eso jamás ha ocurrido... imbécil.

Creo que mi cabeza me juega trucos por conocer a este intrigante amigo con el que vivo siendo mayor. Entonces me disculpé:

— Lo siento debe ser mi imaginación, es que eres un hombre mayor muy sexy.

Luego de eso lo convencí para quedarse a dormir puesto que me daba mucho miedo estar solo en esta extraña casa, cosa a la que accedió.

Por la mañana lo observé dormir plácidamente y su rostro tranquilo hizo latir mi corazón, pero no era la única cosa extraña, tenía una tremenda erección matutina y una parte de mí ansiaba tocar ese cuerpo durmiente a mi lado. En ese instante mi estómago gruño y recordé que moría de hambre, tenía ganas de comer cosas dulces y tener un compañero tan complaciente con mis caprichos me dio la idea de obligarlo a darme de comer todas las cosas dulces que pudiera ingerir.

Cuando lo desperté estaba molestó, me mando a preparar el desayuno cosa que no tengo ni idea como podemos hacer algo así. Cuando me llamó inútil me molesté mucho, nadie me habla de una manera tan grosera, ni mi hermano mayor.

— No soy ningún inútil, por qué no vas y lo haces tú mismo, o ¿será que en realidad el inútil eres tú?

— ¿Qué acabas de decir imbécil?

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? Eres un maleducado, me iré de aquí, llamaré a casa en este instante.

— Haz lo que quieras, a ver si ellos te tratan mejor, por algo llegaste a Nagoya.

No puedo soportar que alguien me trate tan mal, será mejor que regresar a casa con mamá y papá, este tipo es muy ofensivo. Tomé el teléfono y me detuvo mirándome con ternura y preocupación.

— Espera Morinaga no marques a tu casa, quédate... quiero que te quedes. ¿Lo harías por mí?

Sus ojos tenían un poder sobre mí, haría cualquier cosa para recibir esa dulce mirada, quizá estoy enamorado de él.

Para irnos a desayunar me pidió que me duchara, sin embargo decidí salir desnudo puesto que no sé dónde se encuentra mi ropa, al verme me miró como nunca nadie antes lo hizo, tal cual si deseara comerme completo, se sonrojó y me regañó para que me vistiera.

Al llegar a la escuela nos esperaban los asistentes de Souichi, una chica y un chico grandes, la sonrisa de ella me dio ganas de coquetearle un poco para observar su reacción, que me miraba con admiración y preocupación por mi estado. Sin embargo Souichi me sacó para regañarme, creo que yo le gusto puesto que estaba muy celoso. Luego de ello el día corrió lentamente con las cosas aburridas del laboratorio, hasta que por nombrarlo con su nombre de pila parecía infartarse, en mi boca su nombre me daba poder, se avergonzaba cada que se lo decía, aunque poco a poco se está acostumbrando.

Esa tarde fuimos al centro comercial por comida para preparar e intentamos elaborarla haciendo un terrible desastre, el espantoso sabor lo obligó a comprarnos una pizza, cosa que me hizo pensar que me gusta vivir con él. Luego de cenar buscó en mi habitación mi dinero para que yo cooperara con los alimentos, además me dio una parte; nunca vi tantos yenes juntos en mi vida, sólo para mí.

Un rato después me metí a bañar, jugaba con el agua a que estaba en el mar cuando tocó para molestarme, los adultos a veces son tan fastidiosos; entró sin avisar, volvió a verme desnudo causando reacciones adorables en su rostro y su mirada pervertida. Cubrí mi desnudez para no molestarlo más y me puse la pijama para luego ver la televisión un rato mientras él se duchó también. Cuando salió se sentó junto a mí y su dulce aroma encantó mis sentidos, mi corazón latió apresurado y de pronto sentí entre mis piernas una presión de la erección que se levantaba vertiginosamente. Tomé una almohada para cubrirme pero fue demasiado tarde, él me descubrió mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa para calmarme:

— ¿Por qué te portas tan extraño? ¿Qué ocurre?

— Es que olerte me ha causado una erección que no se quita.

— No tenías que decirlo tan directamente.

— Tú preguntaste, además somos amigos ¿no?

Corrí al baño y me froté unas cuantas veces y sensaciones extrañas llegaron a mi cabeza, la humedad succionando mi miembro, saliva y gemidos de chica gritaban en mi oído. Todo eso me facilitó correrme rápidamente. Dormir a su lado me causaba suma tranquilidad, es distinto a lo que he experimentado nunca, una extraña felicidad, que alegra mi vida.

Al día siguiente todo se convirtió en desagradable, se portó como mi madre, regañando por el desorden que ambos causamos, el amargado me obliga a ser ordenado. En la tarde luego del laboratorio partimos a su casa, con su encantadora tía Matsuda y una chica hermosa similar a él en la ternura que emana de ella, llamada Kanako, me agrada muchísimo es como la hermanita que siempre quise tener para protegerla. Platica conmigo y es muy interesante, es más grande que yo pero aun así conserva su espíritu divertido, me regaló un par de libros para que me entretenga, dijo que yo se los regalé a ella, supongo que me gustarán.

La señora Matsuda nos comenzó a dar clases de cocina todos los días hasta que me percaté que yo podía hacerlo fácilmente, Souichi sufrió bastante pero aprendió y desde ese día comimos cosas ricas hechas por nosotros.

Un par de semanas después nos llamaron del hospital, ahí me volvieron picar para sacarme sangre, dijeron que estaba recuperándome muy lentamente y varias zonas en mi cabeza están liberándose de la toxina, comprendo un poco eso puesto que las cosas de la universidad cobran sentido día con día. Además he comenzado a comprender la necesidad de tener las cosas ordenadas, Souichi y yo arreglamos todos los días el departamento, me alegra la vida vivir con orden y limpieza; hacerlo juntos es extrañamente satisfactorio.

Mientras más días pasaban creo que mi admiración hacia él se tornaba seductora, me gustaba un hombre, pero demasiado grande para mí, más no para la edad que mi cuerpo representa. La mirada sugerente que me daba al charlar de cosas simples, parecía pedirme algo que mi cabeza conocía pero está borroso. Los sueños eróticos comenzaron, jamás tuve tantos sueños tan vívidos de aromas, de sentir la piel entre mis manos, en mi boca con sabores intensos que llenaron mi corazón de calidez, sin embargo no tenía idea quien era la dueña de mi corazón, sabía que era una hermosa mujer con ojos llenos de pasión, pero no tenía idea del color de esos ojos porque todo está borroso, como en blanco y negro. Podía percibir tantas cosas en mis sueños, escuchaba sus gemidos que me hacían acabar rápidamente durante la ducha matutina, mi endurecida erección, no me permite hacer nada hasta que le doy alivio.

Cuando llegó febrero, recordé que ansiaba tener una cita con el amor de mi vida, no obstante no tengo idea quien es, incluso los asistentes de Souichi son una linda pareja que me hace anhelar cosas que ellos tienen, sus labios unidos en tiernos besos, sus manos y las sonrisas traviesas que se dan, me hacen suspirar pensando en el amor que nos rodea por todas partes. Este mes justo antes de que llegue san Valentín los alumnos de artes escénicas organizaron un festival, participaron varias facultades con distintos shows, en la explanada al aire libre. Además destinaron un presupuesto para decorar los pasillos de las facultades, los lindos corazones cuelgan por todas partes y están pegados cupidos caricaturizados, también muchos listones rosas y rojos; es tan bello caminar por aquí.

Por la noche en el departamento compramos unos pastelillos, se terminaron bastante rápido, el último lo tomó Souichi, quise ganárselo haciéndole cosquillas y reímos bastante, de pronto me encontré sobre él en el sofá, mi corazón saltó emocionado pero controlé mis ganas de tocarlo cuando sentí su erección que me asustó. Un hombre adulto excitado por sentirme, por tenerme en esa posición comprometedora, me levanté de inmediato y le pregunté:

— ¿Souichi por qué estás duro? ¿Yo te gustó?

— Claro que no, mi cuerpo reacciona.

— ¿Por mí?

— Fue sólo una coincidencia.

Comprendí en ese momento que si alguien sabe sobre mi relación con aquella chica de mis sueños debe ser Souichi, por lo cual pregunté:

— Comprendo... Dime algo, necesito saber, he soñado cosas, creo que antes tenía una pareja. Una linda chica con cabello largo y voz chillona. Creo que debería buscarla y disculparme por mi ausencia. ¿Sabes quién es?

Su sorpresa y sonrojo que me mostró me confundió, parecía que sabía más cosas de las que yo sobre mi vida.

— ¿Qué has soñado?

¿Podía contarle que soñaba con sexo? En realidad no creo sea malo decirle a un buen amigo como él.

— He tenido muchos sueños de estar con una chica debajo de mí, sentir su piel y sus gritos agudos mientras me muevo en su interior. Sus labios, el sabor de su boca y al buscar su mirada se voltea, sin embargo le digo "te amo" pero nunca me responde.

— Esas cosas están mal ¿Cómo piensas que podría responderte?

¿Es malo soñar con sexo? ¿O expresarle mis sentimientos a ella?

— ¿Por qué está mal hacerlo con ella? — Pregunté lleno de confusión.

— No tengo idea, quizás fue algo de una sola vez.

La respuesta a mi pregunta me hizo pensar que me protegía de algún mal recuerdo. Decidí desviar la conversación hacía él, quizá no tiene pareja y yo le gusto.

— Y tu Souichi ¿Tienes alguien especial?

— Tenía a alguien pero ya no más.

— ¿Cómo era?

— Bueno era encimoso, no me dejaba en paz, todo el tiempo quería estar besándome, me abrazaba. Cosas, muchas cosas.

¡El salía con un chico! Lo que expresaba son reclamos, sin embargo parece extrañar mucho a su novio, por lo que pregunte:

— ¿Lo extrañas?

— Un poco... Creo. ..

Mi oportunidad de intentar algo con mi mejor amigo surgió, no tiene a nadie ni yo tampoco, tenía que decirlo de forma cauta.

— Viene San Valentín y creo que me gustaría mucho recibir algo de mi persona especial, dices que no tengo una, sin embargo mi corazón me dice que estoy profundamente enamorado. El amor es algo extraño Souichi, tú dices haber tenido algo con un chico y yo sueño con una chica pero creo que me gustan también los hombres. Estos días te he conocido y creo que me gustas un poco ¿Crees que esté bien eso? ¿Yo te gustó?

— Nunca dije que estuviera con un hombre, esas cosas están mal Morinaga. A la gente normal le da asco presenciar esas cosas. Las relaciones entre dos hombres son rechazadas por todos, las familias incluso se apartan de sus hijos.

Una parte de mí sintió una punzada en el pecho por su respuesta, pero comprendí que si él que salió con un chico, lo que dijo debe tener fundamento para apartarme de ese tipo de relaciones.

— ¿Lo crees así? Una parte de mi piensa que tienes razón pero muy dentro creo que no es algo malo. No importa te haré caso amigo, después de todo me has cuidado estas semanas, a pesar de ser simplemente amigos, siento como si fuéramos familia.

Antes de irnos a dormir decidí que lo mejor sería estar separados, aunque sus ojos miel me transmitieron algo de tristeza cuando le dije.

Unos días atrás noté a una hermosa mujer de blanca piel, sumamente delgada con aspecto algo frío en su mirar, unos lentes que le daban un aspecto intelectual como a Souichi, además de su hermoso cabello largo lacio, siempre suelto y bajando por sus hombros de manera hermosa. Me pregunté si la mujer de mis sueños podría ser ella, debería intentarlo después de todo faltaba poco para el festival y quiero tener una cita ese día.

Sabía que en la escuela muchas personas me admiraban por haber sido aceptado en una farmacéutica, ya que al finalizar este semestre me iré a trabajar. Supuse que ella puede estar disponible y le interese salir conmigo, por lo menos para el festival. Respiré profundo armándome de valor, acomodé mi cabello y le sonreí en la distancia a la chica que estaba acompañada por un grupo de personas de su clase seguramente. Recibí su hermosa sonrisa coqueta dándome la seguridad para aproximarme.

— Hola buenas tardes no sé si me conocen, mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro, ¿me puedo sentar con ustedes?

— Claro Morinaga sempai, sería un honor que nos acompañe. — Dijo ella muy amigablemente.

Las cosas fueron simples, conté un par de anécdotas del laboratorio cómicas y todos reían, les agrade sobre todo a la hermosa Tsuki, la cual aceptó gustosa tener una cita el día del festival. Se enterneció cuando tomé su mano y la besé frente a todos, el gesto de emoción que le di me gustó, una respuesta que no esperaba, por alguna razón creí que me rechazaría e incluso ofendería frente a todos, pero no fue así, estaba realmente feliz de salir conmigo. Caminamos un rato mientras supe que ella es de los primeros semestres de la licenciatura de agricultura, le platiqué un par de cosas que recordé sobre la escuela causando una excelente impresión. Algo en ella me atraía, su cabello quizás, sus facciones finas en su rostro, realmente no sé, lo que si se es que es tan cariñosa, lo que me hacía tanta falta, me tomó de brazo al caminar haciendo latir mi corazón de emoción. Por alguna razón me recordaba a Souichi cosa algo bizarra pero sin importancia pues debe ser una coincidencia.

Saliendo del laboratorio Souichi estaba molesto, caminamos juntos hasta la entrada y no pronunció ni una sola palabra, hasta que de pronto nos encontramos con Tsuki.

— Morinaga sempai, te estaba esperando para darte mi número y platicar en el celular.

— Claro Tsuki, y no me digas Morinaga, ya sabes que puedes decirme Tetsuhiro. Él es mi mejor amigo Tatsumi Souichi.

— Tatsumi sempai es todo un honor conocerlo. — Expresó ella cortésmente.

Souichi sin responder se marchó molesto, para calmar la tensión que originó le dije a ella:

— No te preocupes ha tenido un mal día y está algo molesto conmigo, discúlpalo, normalmente no es así.

— No te preocupes Tetsuhiro sempai, con quien salgo es contigo no con él.

Nos quedamos un rato caminando por ahí, ella intentó besarme pero me acobardé, me dio un poco de miedo probar su boca, puesto que no la conocía, sentí algo extraño de intentarlo o pensarlo siquiera, como si estuviera mal todo esto. Su admiración resulto interesante, me miraba con tanta dulzura que enternecía mi corazón, pero no es ella quien yo amo, lo sé perfectamente, aunque debe ser porque apenas va comenzando. Tomó mi mano al caminar hasta su casa y me avergonzó totalmente lo que pudieran pensar quienes nos vieran sujetarnos de las manos, algo no es correcto, a pesar de que no recibí miradas juzgando mis acciones. Su voz no era igual a la de los gemidos sexys de mis sueños, su aroma no me atraía, es demasiado empalagoso, sin embargo me agradó sumamente su compañía. Caminando de vuelta al departamento pensé que quizá debería pedirle ser mi novia, así sentiré más confianza para besarla, debe ser el hecho de no ser novios lo que me incomoda de todo esto.

Llegue a casa para encontrar a Souichi ahogado de borracho en el sillón, el departamento olía cigarrillos, tenía lágrimas en el rostro, me enterneció y lo levanté para levarlo a su cama, cuando me abrazó con ternura poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi y su respiración en mi cuello. Por un breve instante imaginé que me decía te amo. Lo deposité en su cama y me asustó un poco pensar que Tsuki tiene un parecido con él.

En la mañana Souichi no despertó temprano como siempre, supongo que tiene una resaca por tanto alcohol, preparé todo para nuestro desayuno junto con el almuerzo, tenía ganas de contarle todo pero corrió a vomitar. Se duchó y salió a desayunar, entonces le pregunté por la única cosa en mi cabeza, si yo podría besar a Tsuki adecuadamente, por lo cual pregunté:

— Souichi necesito un consejo de amigos, tengo miedo de besarla. ¿Me podrías decir que se siente? ¿Cómo debo besar?

— Esas cosas son personales, no puedo decirte.

— Anda dime qué se siente.

Su rostro cambió y se tornó amoroso, pensaba en alguien, su corazón pertenece a ese chico que no me ha dicho quien fue. No pude evitar indagar:

— ¿Te acordaste de él? —

— No es nada.

— Si lo quieres tanto deberías buscarlo, se nota que lo extrañas, cuando te pregunté por los besos te perdiste en recuerdos. ¡Qué importa si es un chico! Ya te lo dije, a mí no me molestaría salir con alguien como tú y seguramente a él tampoco. Eres realmente lindo.

— No me digas lindo, pervertido. No pienso en nadie, menos en un hombre, ya te dije que eso está muy mal.

Lo negó rotundamente, quizás de verdad es algo muy malo estar con un hombre, por lo cual reafirmé mi posición de estar al lado de una mujer para que no se molestara por mis comentarios inapropiados:

— No te preocupes, ya sé que yo no te gusto, además estoy saliendo con una linda chica. ¿Crees que ella quiera que nosotros hagamos algo más? Me da algo de miedo llegar muy lejos.

— No hagas nada...Digo... Haz lo que quieras.

Creo que es muy serio respecto este tipo de cosas, le incomoda que le hable de sexo o de caricias, sin embargo cuando le platiqué de mi fantasía de una cena romántica en el departamento, noté que lo imaginó con algo de añoranza en sus ojos.

Tomé valor ese día en el almuerzo y me le declaré a Tsuki, ella aceptó dándome mi primer beso de una forma inesperada y agradable; aunque se sentía extraño, no fue como lo imaginé, sus labios no son de la textura esperada, además de su labial pegado a mi boca fue incómodo. Debo acostumbrarme ella, es tan linda conmigo, me encanta sentirme libre de tomar sus manos, de recibir ese beso frente a todos, de pedirle ser mi novia y que aceptara con una sonrisa. Unos cuantos minutos después mientras nos sentamos solos en una mesa, mi teléfono sonaba con el nombre de Souichi, tenía una angustiante emergencia familiar, su voz lo decía todo, está completamente destrozado por algo, espero que Matsuda y Kanako estén bien.

Salí de la escuela y Tsuki estaba ahí para irnos juntos, charlamos un rato, ahora su admiración por mí se tornó algo aburrida, las mismas cosas sobre que si soy muy listo e interesante, realmente ya no tenía nuevas anécdotas y ella no cuenta algo relevante. Me besaba una y otra vez tocaba mi cuerpo sobre mi ropa, me incomodaba esa forma tan lasciva de usarme como juguete, no es que no me gustaran las caricias pero es demasiado pronto, siento que es malo hacer estas cosas con ella. Además pienso una y otra vez en lo que tiene Souichi, me preocupa mucho. Al arribar a nuestra casa estaba sola, preparé la cena y justo él llegó, con sus ojos irritados, por lo que pregunte:

— ¿Cómo está tu familia Souichi?

— …No era nada, Kanako me extrañaba. —

Su silencio momentáneo, al igual que su respuesta absurda me comprobaron que alguna cosa lo angustia terriblemente, pero no me lo diría.

— Menos mal, me preocupe un poco por tu voz, te escuchabas desesperado.

Termine de cenar pero con él bebiendo frente al televisor, cosa que me indicó que debería apoyarlo con el problema que lo aqueja, me senté con él a beber un poco hasta que me miró diciendo:

— Morinaga hay algo que debo decirte.

— ¿Qué pasa Souichi?

— …Tú y yo tuvimos algo.

Una esperanza creció dentro de mí, de inmediato pregunté:

— ¿Me amas? ¿Yo soy el chico al que extrañas?

— Nunca dije algo sobre amarte, tú me amabas a mí.

— ¿No me correspondías?

— Somos dos hombres ¿Cómo podría?

En el instante que lo dijo, un terrible sufrimiento se apoderó de mi corazón, supe de inmediato que muchos recuerdos dolorosos entre nosotros ocurrieron, no quise saber más de esas cosas tan deprimentes, no pretendo recordar ese tipo de cosas tristes.

— Para que me lo dices, si no me quieres déjame ser feliz.

Algunas lágrimas caerían por mis ojos si seguían dando vueltas a los sentimientos que me producen sus palabras. Me sujetó de la camisa y me beso sin dejarme reaccionar, sus labios tan suaves contra los míos en medio de la oscuridad de los pensamientos que intentaban salir para ser recordados, me hizo empujarlo para no evocar esa montaña de dolor que me avasallaba.

— ¿Qué haces? Es desagradable. No soy gay, salgo con una mujer, dijiste que es malo, lo repetiste hasta el cansancio.

Respiré profundo para calmar mi ansiedad y corrí hasta mi habitación azotando la puerta para demostrar mi enojo.

El siguiente día no lo vi, no se levantó, ni yo toqué a su puerta, partí a casa de Tsuki para llevarla a la escuela de ahí nos quedamos de ver en el almuerzo para ir al festival. Por primera vez en toda mi vida sentí la alegría de tener una cita normal, con cosas comunes, disfrutamos mucho de presenciar el festival, algunas declaraciones amorosas en el escenario y tantas canciones románticas que prepararon estudiantes de distintas carreras. Las cosas vividas al lado de ella no son totalmente de mi agrado, algo que me falta, como si todo esto no fuera lo que yo realmente anhelo.

Terminando el festival ella se puso algo extraña, nos besábamos en una banca cuando me pidió ir a su departamento para estar a solas. Soy algo inocente, pero sin duda me ofreció tener sexo, por lo cual me rehusé y ella se abalanzó sobre mi cuello, me hacía chupetones tocando mis puntos sensibles en mi oreja con su lengua, antes de tener una erección le pedí mejor dejarlo para el domingo, el día de san Valentín. Insistió un poco en verme el sábado también pero inteligentemente argumenté que tenía mucha tarea. La dejé en su casa y partí a la mía con Souichi.

Esa noche mi amigo no llegó a dormir, le mandé un mensaje que respondió fríamente, cada vez entiendo menos su comportamiento, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con nosotros? Cuando intenté recordar volví a sentir mucho sufrimiento en aquellos recuerdos, preferí ignorar mis pensamientos dolorosos.

Por la tarde del día siguiente él volvió, de nuevo con la actitud más indiferente me preocupó, quizá no quiere ser mi amigo nunca más, se encerró en su cuarto y cuando salió me sorprendió su invitación:

— ¿Morinaga no te gustaría ir a un bar?

— No deberías beber tan seguido alcohol, te hace daño, siempre lo dice mi madre a mi padre.

— ¿Vendrás o no?

— Vamos, no hay problema.

Me llevó a un bar, al sentarnos no me fijé pero luego de un rato noté que son puros hombres en citas, un bar gay con mi amigo que dice que ser gay es malo.

— Souichi, ya viste que estamos en un lugar de puros hombres.

— Entramos a propósito, necesito saber si me gustan los hombres.

— ¿Entonces te gustan los hombres?

— No, idiota creo que se trata de un caso especial, de hecho es asqueroso este espectáculo. — Señaló unos chicos besándose.

— ¡Angel-kun! ¿Por qué no me habías llamado? Tiene más de un mes que no se de ti. ¡Eres tú! Conseguiste traer a tu sempai.

El cantinero me hablo pero me dijo de una forma extraña, parecía ser un conocido. Souichi me explicó que yo soy su amigo. Posteriormente a una charla sobre que ser gay no es algo malo, ellos se fueron a la barra para hablar de mí. Volviendo mi querido amigo charlamos hasta muy tarde, sentí que las cosas son tan agradables a su lado, me siento en una nube cuando me habla de cosas que compartimos, voy recordando cada vez más. Saliendo de ese lugar algo alcoholizados me tomó de la mano.

— Souichi es raro que hagas eso en la calle, ¿Qué dirá la gente que nos ve? Además tengo novia.

Una parte de mí quería soltar su mano, pero ese acto tan impetuoso de su parte me causó una felicidad desmedida.

— No es malo, algunos amigos se toman de las manos.

.

POV SOUICHI

En el departamento él se encontraba viendo el televisor.

— ¿Cómo está tu familia?

— Bien. — respondí de inmediato.

Mi respuesta tan fría casi hace que me de topes, por lo cual me metí a mi habitación a pensar que cosa podía hacer para conquistarlo.

Pensando sobre sus gustos y las cosas que adora hacer conmigo sólo recordé que estar en la cama es algo inaceptable ahora. Sobre mi cajonera la libreta de Morinaga, aquella que tomé de su mueble me llamó a descubrir su interior, quizá las respuestas a mis deseos estaban ahí. Me senté un segundo y abrí la libreta.

La primera página era común, las fórmulas de la clase de química escritas correctamente, desarrollo y balanceo. Cambie varias páginas y todo igual, hasta que unas cuantas más decía lo siguiente:

 _Voy camino a Fukuoka, acabo de cometer el error más grande de mi vida, abuse sexualmente del hombre que amo, quería contarle a alguien pero realmente no supe a quién decirle, motivo por el cual voy camino a donde un amigo que escuchó mis problemas la primera vez que rompieron mi corazón. Lo amo, ahora que lo tuve entre mis brazos sé que no podré olvidarlo jamás, bastaría con recibir un poco de su amor para ser feliz en esta vida._

Luego venían intercaladas fórmulas con pensamientos cortos…

 _Cada día que pasa me pierdo en él, imagino tantas cosas sobre nosotros, sus besos son increíbles, jamás he besado a alguien tan impetuoso, tan ardiente y pasional. A pesar de que está completamente reprimiendo sus deseos, conozco cada una de las cosas que oculta su cabeza, quizá no me ama como yo quisiera pero soy tan feliz de tenerlo a medias, de probar un poco de su corazón en cada acto de bondad que recibo de su parte._

 _._

 _Cada tierna caricia que se escapa de sus manos y llega hasta mí, me condena a este sufrimiento tan hermoso que me causa mi amor por él._

 _._

 _Toda la vida soñé con sentirme aceptado, quiero probar lo que es un noviazgo real, con cosas simples como besos públicos, y tomarnos de la mano por toda la escuela, quizá un día será posible, no dejaré de soñar con eso._

 _._

 _El otro día en el bar de Hiroto un chico me abordó y sin darme cuenta estábamos muy alegres charlando, hasta que su plática me hizo entender que sin importar que sempai no esté en un bar gay conmigo, aprecio su mente brillante que conquista una parte de mí._

 _._

 _Amo ese cuerpo que tiene tan atractivo, sus pezones rosados, sus glúteos tan apretables, su cabello lleno de ese aroma tan seductor._

 _._

 _Muero cada día con sus desdenes, quizá no lo hace a propósito pero me hace pensar que imagino todas las cosas que ocurren tras las puertas de la privacidad._

 _._

 _El día de hoy volví a soñar que teníamos la cita perfecta, salir a un bar gay, al bar de Hiroto como novios, posteriormente tomar unas copas para luego besarnos delante de todos. Caminar de la mano hasta nuestra casa, en la cual me espera la decoración puesta por él, muchos corazones por todas partes con velas en la mesa, música suave y una cena romántica. Luego estaba vestido de etiqueta y estábamos en nuestra boda frente a un ministro como en las películas románticas._

Leer las absurdas cosas que escribió en aquella libreta, me incomodaron, pero gracias a eso tuve la oportunidad de saber por su puño y letra lo que anhelaba de mí. De ninguna forma me casaré con él, no obstante tomar su mano o besarlo en un bar gay es un poco más probable. ¡Cómo rayos pienso hacer esas cosas de homosexuales! Aunque… si no hago nada perderé contra una chica y nunca volveré a tener a ese esclavo incondicional. A quien engaño, no es porque sea mi esclavo, me agrada por completo su forma de ser, pero hay veces que me exaspera por ser tan entregado. Salí del cuarto y pensé en lo primero de su lista:

— ¿Morinaga no te gustaría ir a un bar?

— No deberías beber tan seguido alcohol, te hace daño, siempre lo dice mi madre a mi padre.

— ¿Vendrás o no?

— Vamos, no hay problema.

Salimos y caminamos a lo largo de los bares que están cerca de la universidad, buscando el bar de Hiroto, pero ninguno de ellos tenía ese nombre, fue cuando miré dos hombres tomados de la mano entrar a un lugar que en la puerta se llamaba Adamsite. Inmediatamente comprendí que ahí es uno de los asquerosos lugares para homosexuales.

— Quiero entrar aquí Morinaga.

Tan inocente como era, no se percató hasta que pedí un par de bebidas para ambos:

— Quiero dos cervezas por favor.

— Souichi, ya viste que estamos en un lugar de puros hombres.

— Entramos a propósito, necesito saber si me gustan los hombres.

— ¿Entonces te gustan los hombres?

— No, idiota creo que se trata de un caso especial, de hecho es asqueroso este espectáculo. — Señalé unos tipos besándose.

— ¡Angel-kun! ¿Por qué no me habías llamado? Tiene más de un mes que no se de ti. ¡Eres tú! Conseguiste traer a tu sempai. — Dijo el cantinero aproximándose a nosotros y señalándome.

— Ya cállate homo escandaloso, yo lo traje, tú debes ser el cantinero del que siempre habla este tarado. — Respondí puesto que todos nos miraban.

— No comprendo nada, ¿Quién es él? Creo que lo conozco. — Preguntó Morinaga.

— Si Morinaga, tú conoces a este tipo, según creo es tu amigo. — Le respondí.

— ¿No me recuerdas Angel-kun? — Preguntó el cantinero ruidoso.

— No te recuerda porque sufrió un accidente con una toxina que le bloquea algunos recuerdos, pero según he visto, es posible forzar su sistema hablándole de las cosas. — Expliqué.

— Veo que lo conseguiste Angel-kun. ¿Ahora son pareja?

— Yo tengo una novia, el sólo es mi amigo. — Negó Morinaga.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya no eres gay! ¿No amas a este hombre? No me salgas con que odias a los gays. — Expresó preocupado el cantinero.

— No odio a los gays, no me molesta estar aquí, la anatomía masculina no me desagrada, pero me gusta la chica con la que salgo. Además él dijo que es algo malo, por eso intento no pensar en ello.

La mirada de odio del cantinero parecía quemarme, por lo cual respondí:

— No es verdad Morinaga, por eso te traje aquí, no es malo ser gay. Mi hermano está casado con un hombre y es feliz. Lamento haber dicho eso ¿recuerdas algo sobre nosotros?

La mirada del sorprendido cantinero parecía llenarse con una sonrisa.

— Lo conseguiste Angel-kun, él te quiere, vino aquí contigo, ¿De verdad no estás fingiendo? ¿No lo recuerdas?

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que me vuelva gay? Salgo con una chica, no voy a engañarla, ella es linda y me trata muy bien.

Azoté mi cabeza contra la mesa y dije:

— Muéstrale una foto al cantinero, para que la conozca.

— ¡Claro! — Sonrió alegre, sacó su celular y en el fondo del celular estaba ella.

Cuando la miró me volteó a ver inmediatamente y comenzó a reír, por lo cual hablé antes de que dijera algo.

— Ni lo menciones cantinero, no te atrevas a decirlo.

— Puede venir un segundo sempai de Morinaga, le daré un par de bebidas de cortesía en la barra, las que más le gustaban. Espéranos aquí Angel-kun ya volvemos.

Lo seguí para hablar en privado y justo en la barra me dijo:

— ¿Lo quieres de vuelta? ¿Por eso lo trajiste no es así?

— No lo sé, ¡maldición!

— Estás en un bar gay y todavía no lo sabes. Un homofóbico como tú en un bar gay bebiendo con Morinaga, debe ser porque lo amas.

— No lo amo, sólo quiero que regrese a ser quien era.

— Entonces no te molesta que niegue su identidad por tu culpa, además sale con una mujer que es una copia tuya, todo por las cosas horribles que seguro le dijiste. Tienes bien merecido que ya no te quiera, lo trataste tan mal estos años aun así el seguía siendo fiel a ti.

— Tienes razón, he sido un idiota, pero no sé lo que quiero, ¿No crees que sea mejor para él estar con ella?

— Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué pasará cuando recuerde? Además estoy seguro que es gay, no creo que pueda tener sexo con una chica.

— No estoy tan seguro, los he visto besándose y tocándose. No puedo soportar eso, a veces creo que debería dejarlo ser feliz, pero quiero que regrese.

— Dile que lo amas, seguramente eso lo traerá.

— Es algo que no puedo, a nadie le he dicho una cosa así, además no sé qué es amor. Sólo quiero que sea feliz y estar con él. Me causa tanta seguridad su compañía.

— Me da tanto gusto, finalmente Angel-kun es correspondido, lo malo es que no recuerda su más grande sueño. Deberías decirle eso, dile eso que sientes, se detallista, dale un regalo mañana, tú debes saber qué cosa le gustará, sin embargo creo que cualquier cosa que le des lo hará feliz, siempre y cuando venga con tu declaración.. ¿No te gustaría intentar lo que él hizo contigo? Tengo un poco del afrodisíaco.

— De ninguna forma, no haría algo tan sucio.

— Parece impaciente, mejor regresa a su lado.

Pensar en usar el afrodisíaco que comenzó todo entre nosotros, me daba imágenes sucias de Morinaga indefenso y deseoso. Mis necesidades fisiológicas palpitaban en mi entrepierna con esos pensamientos, pero preferí alejar esas ideas y beber un rato con mi mejor amigo, ya que en sus notas decía que amaba nuestra convivencia. Hable a lo largo de la noche de nuestras anécdotas en el laboratorio, algunas cosas lo hacían recordar puesto que completaba mis palabras, no obstante no recordó nuestra relación y yo no podía contarle sobre los detalles escabrosos de lo que hacíamos luego de beber o de estar en algunas situaciones.

Cuando salimos del bar caminamos rumbo a casa y no resistí más tomando su mano mientras caminamos, mi rostro se tornó completamente rojo de vergüenza.

— Souichi es raro que hagas eso en la calle, ¿Qué dirá la gente que nos ve? Además tengo novia.

Dijo eso sin soltar mi mano, puede que le guste hacerlo, a mí me da tanta tranquilidad tocarlo a parte de nervios.

— No es malo, algunos amigos se toman de las manos.

Giré mi rostro a mirarlo y parecía sonrojarse también.

.

.

.

 **Todavía no termina, disculpen, lo intenté con fuerzas pero la historia se volvió compleja y por tanto se alargó un poco, actualizaré muy pronto se los aseguro. Les debo muchas actualizaciones, termino este especial y luego me centro en lo que les debo. Espero sus comentarios sobre esta parte de la historia, espero sea de su completo agrado y no les parezca trillada, procure que a pesar de tener un Morinaga amnésico, utilizar ángulos distintos a los que he leído en otras historias de este estilo.**


	2. parte 2

POR MORINAGA

.

Llegamos al departamento y yo me sentí extraño, mi corazón acelerado anhelaba tocarlo y fundirme con él en uno solo. Los ojos miel me miraron profundamente como si conocieran cada rincón en mi cabeza y todo mi cuerpo. Evité mis ridículos pensamientos entrando a mi habitación de inmediato, diciendo:

— Buenas noches sempai, tengo que dormir.

¿Le dije sempai? No comprendo, nunca le había dicho así pero al decirlo un deseo de besarlo llegó a mi cabeza mientras me recosté en mi cama.

El despertador me obligó a levantarme, a pesar de ser domingo tenía cosas que hacer, no le compré nada a mi novia y debería ir al centro comercial a elegir alguna cosa que le agradara. Caminé por los pasillos llenos de flores, globos y chocolates; al ver los corazones pensé en Souichi, quizá debería llevar algo para mi mejor amigo. Finalmente compré unas flores para ella y un chocolate para él, cuando salí de ahí pasé por una joyería, me detuve a mirar los anillos de compromiso y me llegó una sensación de melancolía hasta que observé algo bastante lindo. En un impulso entré y compre algo que me lo recordaba a él, quería dárselo pero es tan ridículo pensarlo siquiera; por lo que guardé la pequeña caja en mi bolsillo. Al llegar al departamento él no estaba y decidí que es mejor no darle algo que malinterprete mis sentimientos, saqué la caja de mi bolsillo y miré la hermosa cadena plateada con una pequeña placa que lleva una diminuta joya en el centro, la cerré aventándola al cajón y me arreglé para mi cita de san Valentín. Partí de inmediato con ella, tomé el chocolate y las flores pero al llegar a su departamento todavía no estaba lista y me pasó al interior, traía una bata de baño y una toalla en la cabeza; me puso algo nervioso suponer la desnudez bajo la bata, me besó justo en su sillón y dijo traviesa en mi oído.

— ¿No te gustaría quedarte en vez de salir?

De inmediato tuve algo de miedo, mi deseo sexual por ella no es en realidad tan grande. Se lanzó sobre mí en besos, tocando mi cuerpo lascivamente, intenté hablar para detenerla:

— Espera... mmmm mmmm... apenas nos conocemos... mmmm... espera.

Conseguí separarnos un poco para hablar aunque ella se molestó bastante.

— Vamos a hacerlo Tetsuhiro. — Dijo sin rodeos.

— Me gustaría esperar a conocernos más.

— ¿Acaso eres gay? ¿No te gusto?

— No soy gay, lo que pasa es que yo preferiría tomar las cosas con más calma.

— Ya suponía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tus ademanes, tu arreglo personal. Tienes algo con tu amigo neurótico Tatsumi.

— ¡Claro que no! Sólo somos amigos.

— Si no es eso ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo? … ¿Es posible que seas virgen?

Me sonrojé de inmediato, no sé si mi cuerpo sea virgen pero no tengo memoria de haber tenido sexo, por tanto si lo soy.

— Sí. — Dije tímidamente.

Me miró acechante y no dijo nada más respecto al asunto.

— Voy a arreglarme para irnos. — Respondió.

Algunos minutos pasaron cuando finalmente salió con un vestido bastante lindo de color blanco con estampado floreado bastante corto. Sus delgadas piernas, con pecho semiplano y su cabello suelto me agradaron bastante en ese lindo vestido, aunque usar sandalias no le favorecía, quizá sería mejor un par de tacones altos.

Caminamos al cine y ella eligió una película bastante extraña, imaginé que elegiría algo romántico, pero entramos a ver una donde los protagonistas tenían sexo, había muchas persecuciones en auto y una historia bastante pobre de trama. Lo que más me incomodó fueron sus manos recorriendo lujuriosamente mi cuerpo, intenté detenerla con los besos pero su mensaje es bastante claro respecto a lo que quiere de mí. Me molesta que me obligue de maneras tan forzadas a entregar mi intimidad, tengo miedo de no saber qué hacer, además hay algo que me molesta de todo esto, siento un vacío en mi interior. Al terminar la película fui al sanitario para tranquilizarme, esa mujer me está presionando de una manera bastante agresiva.

Su sonrisa es tan carente de algo, la miré mientras caminamos rumbo a un restaurante para cenar. Durante la cena mientras hablamos me interrumpió:

— Morinaga no hagas esos movimientos con tu mano pareces rarito, creerán que eres gay.

— Pero siempre he movido las manos así y nunca habías dicho nada.

— Eso es porque tenía pena de decirte, no quiero que los demás piensen que eres un… ya sabes gay, puesto que eres mi novio. Sé más masculino, ¿puedes mi amor? Te recompensaré con lo que quieras.

Con cuatro días de novios y esta mujer se está volviendo bastante pesada, quiere que no me porte de una forma e intenta obligarme a tener sexo. Respiré profundo para tolerar esas inconveniencias y continué sonriendo para que no notara mi incomodidad. El mesero un chico alto y de buen trasero, tengo la sensación de que le coquetea descaradamente a Tsuki delante de mí, lo más curioso es que ella le sonreía. Quizás no es nada, todo debe estar en mi imaginación.

La cena avanzó tranquilamente, pero al llevarla a casa por la noche justo cuando nos despedíamos.

— Pasé un increíble san Valentín Tetsuhiro, no quiero que termine, ¿qué dices si me acompañas a tomar un par de copas?

— ¿Dónde quieres ir?

— A ningún lado, tengo un vodka, y jugo de naranja.

— No creo que sea buena idea, mejor otro día Tsuki.

— Anda Tetsu, te prometo que luego de dos copas te dejo ir. Me siento solita ¿Qué dices? Sólo un ratito, recuerda es bastante temprano, apenas son las ocho.

— Está bien, vamos. — Sonreí nervioso.

Me senté en sofá e inmediatamente trajo un par de bebidas bastante fuertes, ¿Será posible que intente embriagarme para aprovecharse de mí? No creo, además no me podré ebrio con dos bebidas, no es lógico. La miré beber su copa poniendo una película en la televisión de la sala, es un departamento bastante grande para que no lo comparta con nadie.

— ¿Cómo haces para pagar un departamento para ti sola tan grande?

— Mis padres lo pagan mientras estudio.

Minutos después sentí el tiempo pasar lento y rápido a la vez, un ligero mareo hacía que las cosas dieran vueltas, todo se volvía tan acelerado que cerré mis ojos para calmarme. Las pulsaciones de mi corazón latieron con velocidad, tanto que puedo escucharlas en mi cabeza e incluso sentirlas. El mundo comenzó a dejar de tener sentido real, sus caricias volaron sobre mí por todas partes, podía sentir muchas manos tocando tantos lugares de mi anatomía, mi nombre una y otra vez. Una lengua caliente en mi boca, mientras percibí como es retirada mi camisa.

— Relájate un poco Tetsuhiro… Levanta los brazos para que te la quite.

Obedecí y de pronto tocaba la piel desnuda de mi torso, la humedad de su lengua bajando lentamente hasta mi ombligo. Me recostó en el sofá desabrochando los pantalones, luego su mano directamente en mi pene acariciaba mi escroto subiendo lentamente en la erección que crecía vertiginosamente.

— Ya vez que si quieres.

Me besó nuevamente y gemí un poco sin pensar:

— Aaaahhh … mmmmnnnm… Souichi…

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Souichi… sigue.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Entonces si tienes algo con ese marica!

Abrí los ojos puesto que los gritos me molestaron y me sacaron del aletargamiento en el que estaba. La miré a ella sobre mí, no obstante mientras intentaba reaccionar adecuadamente se levantó, fue cuando finalmente pude hablar con lentitud:

— … Tsuki … ¿Qué pasa?...

— Dime ahora ¿tienes algo con ese tipo con el que vives?

No comprendía bien sus palabras, las decía demasiado rápido y todavía me sentía bastante aturdido. Sin embargo respondí como pude en un impulso de somnolencia:

— … Ya… dije que… no…Tomarse de las manos… es de amigos…

— Que desagradable eres, me das asco, ¿él te gusta?

Me preguntó si me gusta Souichi, en realidad no comprendo lo que dice muy bien. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

— Me siento mal… — Contesté cansado.

— ¿Te gusta o no tu amigo Souichi?

— Un poco… es lindo…

— Maldito marica, no sé porque acepté salir contigo. Sólo porque eres guapo, no tenías derecho a jugar conmigo. Mejor vete de mi casa ahora, ya no quiero seguir siendo tu novia.

Su enojo me golpeaba con sus palabras taladrando mi cabeza; la cual me comenzó a doler bastante al levantarme. Apoyé mi frente sobre mi mano para tranquilizarme y pregunté:

— ¿Qué me diste a beber? Me siento mal.

— Te di una pastillita para relajarte un poco y hacerte sentir feliz.

— ¿Me drogaste?

— Tan tonto como siempre, es obvio que sí, pero ya vete, no quiero hacer nada contigo, ahora comprendo porque tanta resistencia a tener sexo conmigo. No me vuelvas a hablar ni llamar.

— No te preocupes, no te volveré a molestar.

Con trabajo me levante y me puse la camisa, el aturdimiento pasaba poco a poco. Podía caminar pero estaba algo extraño, no alucinaba pero me sentía como flotando con cada paso que daba. Salí de su departamento lo más pronto posible y caminé por las calles para llegar a la mía. Cada momento que pasó me sentí mejor, los efectos pasaron rápido afortunadamente para mí, observé que conseguí llegar a casa tranquilamente. Subí por las escaleras puesto que hacer esfuerzo me regresaba poco a poco la lucidez. Una vez arriba tomé la llave y al abrir la puerta mis ojos no dieron cabida a lo que vieron, Souichi estaba en brazos de un tipo, la ira me llenó por completo, yo lo conocía estoy seguro de eso.

.

POV SOUICHI.

Su cálida mano sujetó a la mía todo el camino a casa, nunca he comprendido lo que este sujeto logra conmigo, creo que quizá de verdad tengo algunos sentimientos por él, no puedo permitir que esa mujer lo aparte de mi lado, sé que me arrepentiré de esto, pero al llegar voy a intentar que hagamos algo.

Abrió la puerta y al entrar lo miré para transmitirle mis pensamientos deseosos por tocarlo, por tenerlo entre mis brazos, mis impulsos están fuera de control, tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo que…

— Buenas noches sempai, tengo que dormir.

De inmediato corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, el clic del seguro me comprobó que no tengo ninguna oportunidad, sin embargo algo me llamo la atención. ¿Me dijo sempai? ¿Me recuerda? Si me recordara estaríamos en su habitación seguramente, pero ahora estoy seguro que algo dentro de él lucha por salir, esa mirada tenía tantos días que no la percibía.

Durante la noche pensé una y otra vez en las cosas que tengo que hacer para recuperarlo, entiendo que debó comprar un regalo, aunque no tengo idea que cosa pueda darle con tal de que me vuelva a querer.

Por la mañana escuché el portazo de su salida, me levanté bastante cansado, tanto darle vueltas a los asuntos me quita el sueño y sigo sin saber que comprar, ni que hacer. Tengo una vaga e incómoda idea en referencia a lo que dice en la libreta de Morinaga, eso que decía puede ser útil para saber que comprarle.

Mi teléfono sonó insistentemente mientras desayunaba algo:

— ¿Qué quieres Kanako? … ¿Para qué? … Está bien te veo ahí… si en el café de la plaza del centro comercial. Llego en media hora.

Kanako me obligaba a acompañarla a comprar unas cosas para sus amigas y por tanto tenía que ir, quizá pueda aprovechar para comprar algo.

Arribé al lugar en la hora indicada sin que Kanako estuviera todavía, por ende me senté y pedí un café, lo estaba bebiendo hasta que apareció la persona más desagradable que no quería ver.

— Souichi, ¡qué tal! Tu pequeña hermana está muy preocupada por ti, me llamó anteayer para decirme que tenías otro pleito con tu kohai, así que tienes suerte puesto que tuve un par de días libres y estoy aquí para ayudarte. — Dijo Isogai.

¿Mi hermanita me puso una trampa para ver a este tipo?

— No necesito tu ayuda. — Respondí molesto.

— No seas aguafiestas, la otra vez que estabas peleado con tu kohai y hablamos te sentiste mejor, me lo contó Kanako. Vamos dime que paso, recuerda que soy el único que sabe la verdad de ustedes, no me obligues a chantajearte para que me cuentes.

Sus palabras tramposas no me convencían del todo, pero esta vez requería toda la ayuda posible para recuperar a ese tonto de Morinaga.

— Morinaga tiene una novia.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Como lo oyes, tiene una novia y es culpa mía.

— Kanako me contó que Morinaga tiene los recuerdos bloqueados por un accidente en el laboratorio, pero nunca dijo que tuviera una novia.

— Es mi culpa, le dije que ser gay es malo y creo que lo convencí… Ahora me gustaría que volviera a ser el de siempre.

— Es san Valentín ¿Está con ella?

— Sí.

— Él es gay, a pesar de no tener recuerdos no creo que haga algo con una mujer por ahora, pero deberías hacer algo por él, sorpréndelo, cómprale algo. Seguro sabes lo que le gustaría recibir.

Me sonrojé totalmente a su comentario, entonces pensé lo que decía la libreta: una cena romántica y decorar el departamento.

— … Él quiere… una cena y decoraciones en el departamento.

— Me sorprende que lo digas así, pensé que tendría que someterte y obligarte a decirlo, pero veo que de verdad estás desesperado por recuperarlo, te ayudaré gratis, ustedes se ven bien juntos, quiero que sean felices como Kurokawa y Tomoe. La única condición es que ya no amenaces a Kurokawa. ¿Es un trato?

— Maldición… como digas. — dije un poco enojado pero pensando en la finalidad de todo esto. No obstante seguiré molestando a Kurokawa…

Me llevó por el supermercado a comprar decoraciones tontas, los corazones para colgar, entre otras cosas que no tienen utilidad, de hecho nada de esto la tiene; sin embargo sí puedo recuperarlo con algo valdrá la pena. Pasamos por un pasillo donde están las velas, recordé lo que pidió y agarre un par, pero Isogai las remplazó por unas con aroma. Compre ingredientes para la cena, comimos algo en la plaza y partimos al departamento.

Es un alivio tener a Isogai para decorar todo, yo nunca podría hacer una cosa de ese tipo, no sabría ni por donde comenzar cuando se trata de hacer algo tan absurdo; entre tanto yo me dirigí a la cocina a preparar la cena. Dieron casi las ocho de la noche terminando todo, aunque Morinaga no llegó todavía; si tardaba mucho seguramente indicaba que lo perdí con esa mujer puesto que consiguió dejar de ser gay.

Nos sentamos a ver la televisión ya que no quiso retirarse Isogai, el tiempo pasó irremediablemente como suele hacerlo. No me concentraba en nada, mi cabeza revisaba algunas cosas sobre los recuerdos de nosotros. De pronto esas memorias atravesaron mi corazón que palpitó acelerándose con muchas imágenes llenando mi cabeza. Quizás él la besaría y tocaría su cuerpo de la forma tan especial como lo hace conmigo, se olvidará de cada beso y cada caricia, serán substituidos con un cúmulo de nuevas experiencias, de nuevos sueños que a final de cuentas remplazarán por completo los que formamos en todo este tiempo.

— ¿Estas llorando Souichi? — Dijo Isogai interrumpiendo mi reflexión.

— ¡Claro que no! Sólo bostecé. — Froté mis ojos con fuerza retirando las incipientes lágrimas.

Me miró con lástima, la ira se apoderó de mí, tenía ganas de golpearlo por verme así.

— No podrá olvidarse de ti, recuerdo su desesperación para que no lo dejarás por mí.

— No sabes la realidad, tú no lo viste con esa tipa.

— ¿Qué cosa hizo con ella?

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta de recordar aquellas cosas que presencié, observarlos tocarse y ser amorosos, tal cual intentó conmigo pero todas las veces lo rechacé por estar en público. Los miré con envidia, tener una relación normal y ser felices juntos, cosa que creo que jamás podré tener con él puesto que me lo impiden mis propias creencias. No quería llorar demostrando mi debilidad, al igual que toda la sensibilidad de mi sufrimiento, sin embargo la humedad ya recorría mi rostro. Aprecié sus brazos rodearme y no pude rehusarme a ese confort que tanto me hace falta, de pronto yo también lo abracé cuando un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos:

— ¡Qué crees que haces con Souichi! — Dijo Morinaga bastante enojado.

Me separé de inmediato incrédulo por su reacción. Le pregunté sin dudar:

— ¿Morinaga te acuerdas de todo?

— ¿De qué me tendría que acordar? ¿Tú y este sujeto son algo verdad? ¿Los interrumpí no es así?

— Pero claro, ya dile a tu asistente que estamos enamorados desde hace mucho Souichi, además me has dicho que me amas tantas veces como nunca lo hiciste con él.

Todo se tornó extraño, no pude responder puesto que Morinaga se le iba encima a Isogai, no comprendo la razón de decir esas barbaridades. Lo detuve un poco empujado sus pectorales con toda mi fuerza, sus ojos estaban ligeramente desenfocados, la ira invadía su ser por completo, por lo cual le grité sin pensar:

— ¡Ya cálmate imbécil! Jamás le diría a alguien que lo amo, ni a él, ni mucho menos a ti.

Se detuvo en seco y un mar de lágrimas recorrieron toda su cara, se tiró al piso de rodillas y cubrió su cara con ambas manos, los sollozos se convirtieron en la única cosa que se podía escuchar a lo largo del departamento, junto con la puerta de la entrada que se cerraba. Me asustó bastante su respuesta a las cosas que dije, todas falsas y dichas sin pensar. Su sufrimiento me dolía a mí también, no soporto verlo padecer de ese modo, por lo cual lo abracé, no obstante me empujo para que lo soltara.

— ¡Aléjate de mí hipócrita, mentiroso! Ya recordé todo, desde el primer beso que te di luego de declarar mis sentimientos, incluso vomitaste luego de eso, por el asco que sentiste por mí. También cuando intentaste matarme con una botella rota, por algún desacuerdo, estabas en mi antigua habitación y me pediste no volver a ver mi rostro. Me has golpeado tantas veces, rechazas incluso la más leve caricia de mi parte, y cuando llegué a pensar que podías tener un poco de amor dijiste algo similar a esto: "Que sacara de mi cabeza el afecto que creo que me tienes". A pesar de todo me has tenido como un perro fiel aguardando por un poco de tu amor, un par de besos, sólo eso me has dado, junto con tu petición para que me quede a tu lado.

— No fue así como ocurrió. — Respondí confundido.

Tiene razón, quizás la primera vez él se sobre pasó conmigo pero las subsecuentes veces permití las otras cosas, lo acepté sin darme cuenta. Creo que lo demás yo lo deseé. Se levantó y me dio la espalda.

— No sólo es eso Souichi, creo que de verdad hay algo malo conmigo, nadie puede quererme, soy una persona detestable… Recordé otras cosas sobre mí, no todo es tu culpa, yo busco a personas que no me quieran y me enamoro de ellas para seguir igual. Ese tipo Masaki yo realmente lo amé, luego descubrí que fui un sustituto de mi hermano. También mis padres me detestan por ser así, simplemente soy una constante decepción para todos. Tsuki terminó conmigo hace un par de minutos, por sentir algo por ti, debe ser una locura aferrarme a alguien que me trata como tú lo haces. Me voy de esta casa, no te soporto más, a ti y la situación intermedia donde me tienes, no volveré a tocarte, ni besarte para darte asco; comprendo que tienes tanta repulsión que sólo te atreviste a darme un poco de afecto estando solos.

Morinaga recordó muchas cosas pero no están cerca de la verdad, los recuerdos más tristes de su vida lo subyugaron a un dolor que lo consume, que lo atrapa en una realidad falsa sin esas cosas que lo hicieron permanecer a mi lado ¿Cuáles son? Necesito comprenderlas antes de que sea tarde. Debería decirle algo:

— Espera, no es eso, tengo miedo de todo, de ser libre, de no ser quien los demás esperan de mí. Tengo terror de liberar esa parte sucia de mí que no puede vivir sin ti, soy desagradable puesto que sentí tu afecto y te rechacé a pesar de saber que algo me impide ser feliz sin tu presencia.

Se volteó para mirarme de nuevo, con una expresión de sufrimiento.

— Dices eso aunque tienes a ese tipo que abrazabas. No me ilusiones, dime la verdad, que somos únicamente amigos y jamás cambiará eso, nunca pasarás de unos cuantos besos y toques estando a solas. No podrías si quiera abrazarme en público aunque me muera de dolor.

¿Entonces no sabe que nosotros tuvimos sexo? Además esta sensible, ayer tomé su mano en público. ¡Es cierto debo refrescarle la memoria!

— Ayer te tomé de la mano cuando volvimos, ¿ya no te acuerdas?

— Si me acuerdo, dijiste que algunos amigos lo hacen.

— Mentí, lo hice para tocar tu mano.

— ¿Por qué? ¿De qué te sirve tocarla?

— No sé, simplemente quise.

— ¿Por qué?

— Te digo que no sé.

— Claro, lo suponía, mejor ve tras tu novio y déjame solo.

— Isogai no es mi novio, eres tu…

Finalmente lo había dicho, la verdad salió de mi boca.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cómo podríamos ser algo? Detestas a los gays.

— Por ti lo he sido y lo seré si tú quieres, ¿no lo ves? Toda esta estúpida decoración la puse por ti, compre las malditas velas, preparé la cena asquerosamente cursi, tal cual soñaste. ¿No sabes por qué quiero que te quedes?

— No lo sé, tú no eres gay, recuerdo que todas las veces sin falta te resististe a la menor de las muestras de afecto. Cuando hiciste algo por mí, fue porque me viste deprimido como ahora. No tienes que sufrir estando con alguien a quien quieres como amigo, forzándote a ser lo que odias.

— No… no… te juro que no odio lo que eres, tanto que pasamos aprendí a sentir, nunca supe que hacer, nunca estuve con nadie más que contigo. No te vayas porque yo… te amo.

— No sabes que es el amor, no mientas para retenerme.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? Mírame a los ojos y recuerda lo que te falta.

Sujeté con mis manos su rostro, sus ojos que miraban el piso subieron hasta los míos. Entonces continué:

— ¿Puedes irte luego de escuchar eso que dije? Lo dije de verdad, porque salió de mi interior, es una consecuencia de todos estos años contigo, hiciste conmigo tantas cosas, destruiste los fundamentos de todo lo que creía firmemente. Me llevaste por caminos que nunca pensé recorrer, pero ya te lo dije antes, lo acepté no porque me obligaras, sino porque así lo decidí.

Por primera vez me miró con dulzura, su amor surgía, se originaba pues no lo recordaba todavía, pero yo conocía todo sobre él y sobre nosotros. Tomé su mano y lo jale hasta mi habitación, caminó conmigo sin resistencia. Adentro lo besé con calma, me devolvía las caricias de mi lengua con la suya, mi palpitar aumentó. Me sentí sumamente deseoso precisaba llenarme de su amor, anhelaba su toque tan seductor. Nos sentamos juntos en la cama al tiempo que nuestros cuerpos se unían en dulces besos y un abrazo que no nos permitía estar separados. Los suspiros y quejidos intermedios entre las caricias me pusieron al rojo vivo, lo necesito más que nunca. Los minutos transcurrieron pausadamente, esperé a que me recostara pero no ocurría, nada pasó, ninguno hacia nada más que tocarnos lentamente y besarnos.

Nos separamos finalmente y me sonrió con una mirada adorable, completamente llena del calor de nuestro afecto. Mi erección apretaba mis pantalones, de igual forma al bajar mi vista observé la suya. Ansiaba ser totalmente suyo, de obtener su dominante forma de poseer mi cuerpo, de tomarme hasta perderme en él.

— ¿Me deseas? — Preguntó con timidez.

— ¡Maldición! ¡No preguntes eso!

Deseaba tomar su mano y posarla en mi erección aunque mi cabeza me lo impidió.

— Quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo. Yo te deseo a ti.

Lo besé con fuerza para que no siguiera hablando, no soporto comunicar ese tipo de cosas.

— Morinaga intenta recordar, necesito que lo hagas, vuelve y haz lo que siempre.

— ¿Qué hubiera hecho Morinaga? — Preguntó sonriendo.

— … él… bueno… creo… no puedo decirte es tan vergonzoso.

— ¿Tendría sexo contigo?

Miré hacia otra parte, no quería que notara mi expresión.

— … Yo … creo… — Respondí.

— Mírame por favor quiero verte mientras hablamos, adoro tu rostro sonrojado.

Giré mi cara hacia él y tuve la intensión de abofetearlo por decirlo, pero si lo lastimo se marchará; además cuando mis ojos se posaron en los suyos olvidé mi enfado. Entonces volvió a hablar sonriendo un poco:

— Es tan diferente sabes… Con ella todo el tiempo pensé que algo estaba muy mal, que no era correcto, además de ese vacío que nunca pude llenar. Contigo es perfecto, siento que quiero brincar de felicidad, como mariposas volando en mi estómago. Los besos saben tan dulces en tu boca, tus manos abrazando mi espalda me emocionan, pero no tengo idea lo que hacía tu Morinaga, tengo miedo de arruinarlo. Además no sé cómo se hace, si yo voy dentro de ti o tú dentro de mí. Técnicamente es mi primera vez, pero si tú quieres lo haremos, sólo que ¿puedes decirme qué hacer?

Jamás lograría decirle una cosa de ese tipo, ¿cómo podría? Mi silencio lo puso más nervioso, hasta que su celular hizo un sonido. Lo sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón y miró la pantalla, luego volvió a mí curioso aclarando un poco la garganta:

— … Tengo una idea, lo buscaré en el celular, ¿te parece bien?

No supe que pensar mientras hacía un par movimientos en la pantalla, me puse tan incómodo que me levanté, sujetó mi muñeca y se levantó conmigo.

— No te vayas Souichi, dejaremos que nuestros cuerpos nos guíen, lo demás espero que tú me ayudes a saberlo.

Me abrazó y volvimos a besarnos, sus manos temblaron en cuanto las puso en mi camisa para desabrocharla, respiré agitado por la emoción y los nervios.

— Souichi me da pena quitarte la ropa. ¿Puedes quitártela tú? Aunque si no quieres mejor dejamos esto para…mmmmnnn.

Cubrí su boca con unos besos para que no hablara, es tan inexperto, está incluso más nervioso que yo por desnudarme, es hora de que lo haga sin su ayuda. Al separarnos del beso respiré profundo para relajarme, al tiempo que él hizo lo mismo y se quedó a la espera de mi respuesta. Sin despegar mi vista de la suya desabotoné mi camisa y la tiré al piso, sus ojos curiosos me recorrieron el torso, luego fui a mis pantalones y me los quité liberando mi erección que subía ansiosa por el escrutinio en el que estoy sometido. En ropa interior sentí mucha turbación, él totalmente vestido y yo en desventaja.

— No te quedes mirándome así, sigues tú.

Una vez dicho eso corrí a la cama y me cubrí con las sábanas, estando ahí me retiré la ropa interior. Entre tanto él de inmediato se quitó la suya aprisa y totalmente desnudo caminó a la cama del otro lado, nunca pude mirarlo de esa forma tan detenida, todo el tiempo atento a mis reacciones para comprobar mi afecto no me dejaban hacer nada, lo que más llama mi atención es su erección que se levanta sin que la toque.

Se metió bajo las sábanas conmigo y se aproximó a acariciarme. No podía ver su cuerpo pero sentía su piel, la humedad de su eje mientas nos besamos.

— Souichi, necesito preguntarte algo, ¿yo voy a … tú sabes? ¿O tú vas a?

— Tú siempre haces todo.

— Tomaré eso como referencia. Pero dime que hacer primero.

— No puedo explicarlo, él se deja llevar y me toca lugares sensibles.

— ¿Dónde? Estamos tan cerca que por todas partes siento cosquilleo, más en mi erección. Me desespera tenerte así tan pegado a mí.

Se levantó un poco subiéndose sobre mí, lamió mi torso y de pronto apretó mis pezones con la boca succionando un poco. Gemí sin poder evitarlo:

— Aaaahhh…

— Así que este es un lugar sensible, no puedo esperar a ver qué haces si yo te toco aquí. —

Su mano bajo a frotar nuestros miembros juntos, es tan increíble tener esa piel de él tan suave contra la mía friccionándose mientras su mano sube y baja.

— ¿Te gusta?

— No preguntes por cada cosa.

— Pero de verdad no sé si te gusta o no.

Nos soltó y tocó mis testículos bajando hasta palpar mi entrada, esperé sentir su dedo pero tomó su erección e intentó meterla.

— Detente, eso duele.

Se alejó nervioso por mi reacción, se bajó y se acomodó aún lado.

— Perdón no te quería lastimar, mejor lo dejamos para otro día cuando investigue un poco la forma en la que se hace.

Si no le explico un poco se acaba nuestro momento íntimo, por lo que le dije antes de que se levantara:

— Siempre pones primero tus dedos con saliva para que resbalen.

Me quitó la sábana exponiéndome a sus ojos y cuando puso dos de sus dedos en mi boca, supe perfectamente lo que haría por lo que les puse mucha saliva. Luego percibí como metió uno y luego el otro, me relajé para permitirle mover sus dedos dentro de mí, sin saber lo que hacía tocó por accidente mi próstata.

— ¡Ah!

— ¿Te dolió?

— No.

— Encontré otro punto sensible. Me siento tan ansioso, quiero entrar.

— No me lo digas, es tan … ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... aaahhh… Date prisa.

Frotaba tan fuerte esa zona que me desesperó, pero sacó sus dedos, puso saliva a su miembro y esta vez entró fácilmente sin dolor. Juntó su cuerpo al mío mientras penetraba lentamente, me dejaba sentir el calor, su boca en mi oreja me permitía escuchar su respiración acelerada con quejidos de delectación.

— … mmmmnn… Souichi es tan perfecto estar así contigo, tu interior es tan caliente… mmmm… ¿Te gusta?

— Muévete ya que me …aaaahhhh.

Las envestidas comenzaron, con su mano apretaba la sábana junto a nosotros, sus ojos se comprimían, comprendí que me regalaba su primera vez a mí, como yo tuve la mía con él. No tenía miedo pero temblaba sobre mí lleno de placer, estoy seguro de ello puesto que su respiración con los sonidos que emite en mi oreja me vuelven loco. Usando una de sus manos levantó mi cadera y se movió con velocidad frotando la parte más sensible dentro de mí.

— aaaahhhh… Souichi me voy ….aaa… correr.

Al decir eso sus palabras me conmocionaron excitándome tanto que no pude evitar acabar junto con él. Su boca bajó a la mía llenando mi corazón con su amor y su placer compartido en nuestra pasión.

— Sempai…

.

POV MORINAGA

Verlo con ese tipo me hirió a pesar de que sólo somos amigos.

— ¿Morinaga te acuerdas de todo?

¿De todo? Seguramente se refiere a que ellos son pareja y me molesta mucho pensar en ello.

— ¿De qué me tendría que acordar? ¿Tú y este sujeto son algo verdad? ¿Los interrumpí no es así?

— Pero claro, ya dile a tu asistente que estamos enamorados desde hace mucho Souichi, además me has dicho que me amas tantas veces como nunca lo hiciste con él. — Respondió arrogante el tipo que estaba con Souichi.

La sangre me hirvió, la cabeza me iba a estallar, tenía ganas de matar a ese despreciable hombre, caminé para atacarlo cuando Souichi se interpuso y me dio un empujón.

— ¡Ya cálmate imbécil! Jamás le diría a alguien que lo amo, ni a él, ni mucho menos a ti.

Cuando él me dijo eso, una multitud de recuerdos me azotaron de golpe, mi vida ante mis ojos me lastimó. Esas palabras que dijo sobre no amarme, fueron dichas tiempo atrás.

"Saca de tu cerebro todo el amor que crees que yo siento por ti"

Una tras otra las memorias olvidadas por mi cabeza llegaron para torturar mi corazón, por lo cual solo pude llorar cubriendo mi rostro en el piso, mientras vinieron más y más de los recuerdos que siempre quise olvidar. La realidad se confundía con esos recuerdos, Souichi me despreciaba en cada uno, pero no sólo es él, mi propia familia me odiaba, de igual forma ese tal Masaki me utilizó como sustituto de mi hermano. Nuestro primer beso le causó asco, dormir en mi departamento me ocasionó que me despreciara incluso para no volver a ver mi rostro. El temor en sus ojos y los golpes que me dio siempre por intentar obtener un poco de afecto. Me obligó a quedarme con él sin darme nada, ni un te quiero, ni una promesa. Comprendí que me usaba, justo en ese momento sus brazos me sujetaron para consolarme, lo aparté enseguida reclamándole por las cosas tan crueles que me hacía.

— No fue así como ocurrió. — Dijo Souichi.

Su respuesta me molestó, todo está tan mal en mi vida y él es la principal cosa que me tortura constantemente, tenerlo viviendo a mi lado para sufrir constantemente. Mi indignación creció, sé que todo es culpa mía, por lo cual requería solucionarlo de inmediato, entonces me levanté e intenté explicarme, le dije varias de las cosas que acababa de recordar. No esperé que dijera nada más, quizá me dejaría ir pero escuché su voz:

— Espera, no es eso, tengo miedo de todo, de ser libre, de no ser quien los demás esperan de mí. Tengo terror de liberar esa parte sucia de mí que no puede vivir sin ti, soy desagradable puesto que sentí tu afecto y te rechacé a pesar de saber que algo me impide ser feliz sin tu presencia.

De nuevo intenta retenerme a pesar de que ya tiene a alguien más. Me volví a mirarlo para reclamarle:

— Dices eso aunque tienes a ese tipo que abrazabas. No me ilusiones, dime la verdad, que somos únicamente amigos y jamás cambiará eso, nunca pasarás de unos cuantos besos y toques estando a solas. No podrías si quiera abrazarme en público aunque me muera de dolor.

— Ayer te tomé de la mano cuando volvimos, ¿ya no te acuerdas?

¿Justificó su comportamiento con una pequeña acción tierna? No me basta, realmente no puede decirme algo que me haga sentir mejor.

— ¿Por qué? ¿De qué te sirve tocarla? — Pregunté.

— No sé, simplemente quise.

— ¿Por qué?

— Te digo que no sé.

— Claro, lo suponía, mejor ve tras tu novio y déjame solo.

— Isogai no es mi novio, eres tu…

— ¿Yo? ¿Cómo podríamos ser algo? Detestas a los gays.

— Por ti lo he sido y lo seré si tú quieres, ¿no lo ves? Toda esta estúpida decoración la puse por ti, compre las malditas velas, preparé la cena asquerosamente cursi, tal cual soñaste. ¿No sabes por qué quiero que te quedes?

Sin duda mentía. ¿Cómo podría hacer todo eso para mí si no es gay y los odia tanto?

— No lo sé, tú no eres gay, recuerdo que todas las veces sin falta te resististe a la menor de las muestras de afecto. Cuando hiciste algo por mí, fue porque me viste deprimido como ahora. No tienes que sufrir estando con alguien a quien quieres como amigo, forzándote a ser lo que odias.

— No… no… te juro que no odio lo que eres, tanto que pasamos aprendí a sentir, nunca supe que hacer, nunca estuve con nadie más que contigo. No te vayas porque yo… te amo.

— No sabes que es el amor, no mientas para retenerme.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? Mírame a los ojos y recuerda lo que te falta. ¿Puedes irte luego de escuchar eso que dije? Lo dije de verdad, porque salió de mi interior, es una consecuencia de todos estos años contigo, hiciste conmigo tantas cosas, destruiste los fundamentos de todo lo que creía firmemente. Me llevaste por caminos que nunca pensé recorrer, pero ya te lo dije antes, lo acepté no porque me obligaras, sino porque así lo decidí.

¿Amor? ¿Es posible que este hombre pueda amarme? Al tomar con sus manos mi rostro lo miré finalmente para observar la pureza de sus sentimientos por mí. En verdad hay alguien que me ama, lo decían sus ojos con un par de lágrimas en ellos. Los sentimientos que hay en mi por él se desbordaron, yo sabía que algo sentía cuando estamos juntos, pero nunca imaginé que pudiera llenarme y cerrar las heridas que me lastimaban. La calidez de su amor me envolvió para protegerme en su habitación, crecía a cada momento pulsando en cada parte de mi anatomía. Un deseo enorme por unirme a él más que con besos me desesperó, no sabía qué hacer para que ocurriera, pero mi cuerpo me exigía más de todo. Su lengua en mi boca sofocante, cálida, con emociones abrasadoras y llenas de su esencia indomable. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, me miró hasta observar la erección que se notaba entre mis pantalones. Necesitaba saber si pensaba igual que yo:

— ¿Me deseas? — Le dije en voz baja.

— ¡Maldición! ¡No preguntes eso!

Los adorables sonrojos que pintaron su rostro respondieron, sin embargo esperé que me lo dijera, por lo que inquirí:

— Quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo. Yo te deseo a ti.

Me besó en respuesta un poco y luego me suplicó:

— Morinaga intenta recordar, necesito que lo hagas, vuelve y haz lo que siempre.

Morinaga soy yo pero mi cabeza no recuerda lo que él exige, aunque mi cuerpo lo sabe sin que me lo diga. Las respuestas de Souichi son adorables, me enternece su turbación, su deseo reprimido, que por mí ha intentado revelar.

Se siente tan natural todo con él, le expliqué que con Tsuki nunca sentí estas emociones tan intensas, tan perfectas que me cubren, que me hacen sentir increíblemente feliz. No obstante no sé qué se hace, el celular sonó interrumpiendo nuestra charla, por lo que tuve la idea de buscar ahí cosas que me ayudaran a saber qué hacer, ya que él es muy tímido para decirme. Se levantó para escapar y supe que debería improvisar:

— No te vayas Souichi, dejaremos que nuestros cuerpos nos guíen, lo demás espero que tú me ayudes a saberlo.

Lo abracé con muchos besos quería verlo desnudo, pero al tocar los botones de su camisa me dio miedo pensar que me rechazara, que todo saliera mal, fue por lo que pregunté si él podría desnudarse o dejarlo para otro día. Antes de que lo dijera completo me interrumpió con sus besos accediendo, mientras trague saliva por la forma tan seductora de quitarse la ropa para mí, mostrando su blanco pecho con esos pezones que me dieron ganas de poner en mi boca. Luego pude ver su dureza levantándose entre sus calzoncillos.

— No te quedes mirándome así, sigues tú. — Expresó corriendo hasta su cama para cubrir su desnudez.

No esperé más quitándome todo para acompañarlo a la cama, luego me asombró que no tenía nada puesto, pues sentí su piel al aproximarme a él con su miembro tocándome mientras sus labios alcanzaron los míos. Una vez que tuve la oportunidad necesitaba saber que debería hacer pero al decirme que yo hago todo comprendí que lo puedo penetrar, también que debo encontrar sus lugares sensibles. Instintivamente me subí a lamer sus pezones que deleitaron mis sentidos al observar todo el placer que produce en él. Bajé mi mano a nuestras erecciones y las froté juntas, lo cual me causó una corriente de deleite, mientras más nos acaricié anhelaba metérselo, no obstante cuando lo intenté:

— Detente, eso duele.

Nunca pensé lastimarlo, creo que debemos dejar esto para después:

— Perdón no te quería lastimar, mejor lo dejamos para otro día cuando investigue un poco la forma en la que se hace.

Antes de que me fuera de la cama escuché:

— Siempre pones primero tus dedos con saliva para que resbalen.

Sus palabras me excitaron, ahora sí necesitaba investigar más sobre su cuerpo. Le puse dos de mis dedos en su boca para que los mojara con saliva y así lo hizo, los llevé hasta su entrada y metí uno sin dificultad, me permitió muy pronto meter dos y los levanté un poco arriba cuando se estremeció arqueando la espalda.

— ¡Ah!

— ¿Te dolió?

— No.

— Encontré otro punto sensible. Me siento tan ansioso, quiero entrar.

Los moví en esa parte presionando y frotando, sobre exaltándome por sus quejidos.

— No me lo digas, es tan … ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... aaahhh… Date prisa.

La estimulación fue demasiada para ambos, me moría de ganas por seguir y su suplica me dio luz verde para continuar. Coloqué mi miembro en su entrada percibiendo la suavidad y la succión que lentamente me aceptó, la armonía de nuestros cuerpos surgía intentando salir como un recuerdo olvidado, no estaba seguro de amarlo pero todo mi ser lo confirmó al instante en que miré sus ojos deseosos de sentir el amor perdido. Ambos ansiosos de recibir ese afecto tan personal, tan íntimo de nuestros corazones latiendo como uno. Los movimientos que realizaba en su interior me agobiaron, no podía más con todo el placer, pero anhelaba más y más, subiendo su cadera con una mano, envistiendo tan rápido como me fue posible, hasta que cuando la sensación estaba por consumirme:

— aaaahhhh… Souichi me voy ….aaa… correr.

Justo al terminar la frase me apretó en espasmos que agrandaron el goce al que me sometió, pero no terminó todo ahí puesto que bajé a robar su aliento con un beso, mientras él continuaba comprimiendo espaciadamente mi eje. De pronto como flashes llegaron a mi corazón y mi cabeza las partes faltantes de todo, los besos, las miradas de amor, las caricias, el placer, la entrega completa que siempre me da a pesar de sus regaños. Comprendí que mi afecto había crecido después de esto, me cuidó con devoción, con su amor, incluso me lo confesó y se aferró fervientemente a mí a pesar de mi rechazó. Me había demostrado con palabras y acciones su amor, la dulzura de su pasión y todo cuanto siempre aguardé recibir de él. No sabía que decir, aun abrazados con mí erección perdiéndose en su interior pronuncié las palabras que delatarían mi recuperación a la toxina:

— Sempai…

— Morinaga…ahhh. — Dijo respirando con dificultad.

— Dime otra vez que me amas, si es verdad dilo de nuevo.

— Si te amo tarado, pero ya bájate que no me dejas respirar.

Las lágrimas llenas de emoción me hicieron abrazarlo, me entregó su amor de la forma más tierna. Recosté mi cuerpo junto al suyo diciendo:

— Yo también te amo sempai, gracias por cuidarme, hiciste que me enamorara de ti nuevamente, sacaste mis dudas y mis miedos para llenarlos con tu ternura.

— No digas esas cosas que son tan tontas. — Dijo girando su cuerpo para evadirme. Lo abracé y unos leves sollozos de sempai se escucharon en la habitación junto con:

— Pensé que te perdería.

— Nunca me voy a ir. Perdí la memoria pero gracias a ti comprendí que estamos hechos para estar juntos, te amé aunque no sabía lo que era el amor. Me enamoraría de ti las veces que sean necesarias.

— Idiota malnacido, no sabes lo que me hiciste pasar.

— Perdóname, ya sabes que no era yo mismo.

Abrazados juntos en la cama me hace sentir en el paraíso, donde nada nos separa, hasta que su estómago gruñó. Mi risa rebotó por todas partes causando su molestia, lo tuve que soltar puesto que se sacudió:

— Ya déjame ir tarado, no tienes derecho a burlarte.

— Es cierto, hace rato dijiste algo sobre la cena romántica. También tengo hambre.

— Ninguna cena romántica, no te mereces nada.

Me levanté sin hablar directo a mi habitación, me puse un traje a prisa, peiné un poco mi cabello y toqué a su puerta.

— Sempai abre por favor.

Al abrir me miró asombrado, él traía una sábana cubriendo su cintura, entonces con un ademán de cortesía agachando la cabeza pregunté:

— ¿Me acompañarías a cenar?

Azotó la puerta en mi cara y a lo lejos escuché:

— Espérame en la sala.

Algunos largos minutos transcurrieron, entre tanto yo puse los platos en la mesa, prendí las velas, calenté la comida y puse música suave. Hasta que también salió cambiado con un traje, su cabello algo desarreglado pero sujeto con una liga.

— Las cosas tontas que me obligas a hacer. — Sonrió un poco sentándose junto a mí.

Serví los platos y cenamos a la luz de las velas con corazones de papel colgados por todas partes, unas letras que decían "Se mi Valentín" en la pared. Terminando la cena sacó de una bolsa negra, una caja en forma de corazón con un moño que contenía chocolates de corazones.

— Toma tu regalo, pero no me pidas que haga más cosas así nunca.

Me entristeció pensar que nada compré para él, hasta que de pronto recordé la cadena.

— Ya regreso sempai.

Corrí hasta mi mueble y se la entregué:

— Souichi… digo sempai te compré esto, sé que quizá no te gusten este tipo de cosas, si no la quieres no te preocupes.

La mirada en su rostro se puso nerviosa, abrió la caja y suspiró de alivio. La colocó en su cuello y la ocultó bajo su camisa.

.

POV SEMPAI

— Morinaga…ahhh.

El dulce placer del orgasmo se esfumaba llegando un aletargamiento a mi cuerpo cansado.

— Dime otra vez que me amas, si es verdad dilo de nuevo. — Inquirió Morinaga, por lo cual debería decirlo una vez más dándole seguridad.

— Si te amo tarado, pero ya bájate que no me dejas respirar.

Me abrazó con mucho afecto, llorando en mi hombro al decirme una vez más sempai comprendí que recordó todo, mi Morinaga había regresado de nuevo a mí, el que recuerda cada detalle, el que siempre busca hacerme sentir amado, el que nunca me remplazará por nadie. La emoción fue tan grande que no podía expresarla, simplemente no quería expresarla, me giré tan pronto como pude para que no me viera llorar, pero seguramente me escuchó y me abrazó por la espalda; fue cuando no resistí más la emoción y le dije:

— Pensé que te perdería.

— Nunca me voy a ir. Perdí la memoria pero gracias a ti comprendí que estamos hechos para estar juntos, te amé aunque no sabía lo que era el amor. Me enamoraría de ti las veces que sean necesarias.

— Idiota malnacido, no sabes lo que me hiciste pasar.

— Perdóname, ya sabes que no era yo mismo.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazados hasta que mi estómago gruño de hambre, pues había estado preparando la cena sin comerla esperando a que volviera para compartirla. Escuché su risa por los ruidos de mi estómago y me avergonzó demasiado el que incluso sugiriera que nos fuéramos a cenar, es el mismo de siempre ¿Cómo podría hacer algo tan cursi para él? Cuando me negué se marchó a su habitación, supuse que me sobrepasé al rehusarme a cenar con él, después de todo yo mismo había planeado la velada. Lo más increíble sucedió al cabo de unos minutos.

— Sempai abre por favor.

Suspiré molesto para aceptar su petición de cenar, aunque lo que vi me emocionó bastante, ya que portaba un traje y lucía totalmente radiante, incluso me atrevía a pensar que es encantador. Con un ademán totalmente principesco me pidió acompañarlo. Tal fue mi turbación que le cerré la puerta para responder.

— Espérame en la sala.

Si el portaba un traje no me puedo quedar atrás y ponerme lo mismo, por lo que me puse el primer traje que encontré, amarré mi cabello, tomé el regalo que dejé en una bolsa negra y salí a observar que el entorno me invitaba a llenarme de él. Parecía un salido de una película cursi de esas que he visto por error, mi compañero con un traje sirviendo nuestra comida, hasta la música me da asco de tan meloso que pone el ambiente. Por más que intenté resistir el encanto de todo esto acabó por mermar mi aparente compostura, pues la felicidad llegó hasta mi corazón que latió enamorado junto al de él, lo supe por su forma de mirarme.

Terminamos nuestra cena charlando sobre lo que Isogai hizo para ayudarnos, que no tiene ningún interés en mí, según dijo creerme pero sé que es muy inseguro. Saqué mi tonto regalo de la bolsa y se lo entregue, unos simples chocolates lo emocionaron demasiado. Se levantó y al volver me entregó una pequeña caja, por un instante mi corazón saltó de pensar que puede ser un anillo de compromiso, afortunadamente no lo es, me tranquilizó pero también, para ser honesto me decepcionó un poco, la coloqué con gusto en mi cuello.

Esa noche continuamos platicando sobre nosotros, lo regañe por ser tan malcriado y también me agradeció por cuidar de él tan amorosamente, conseguí descubrir que todo este tiempo estuve enamorado de cada parte suya. Esa noche dormimos abrazados en su cama y al levantarme miré la cadena en mi cuello brillando sobre la parte lisa, entonces tuve una idea loca que realice y esa misma tarde le entregué una cadena exactamente igual a la que me dio pero le mandé grabar nuestras iniciales al igual que a la mía. Se la regalé como muestra de nuestra unión que como el metal de esa plaquita brille, sea firme, resistente a todo y para la posteridad.

FIN

.

.

.

 **Si disculpen tarde bastante, pero apenas entré al trabajo y organicé mis horarios para poder hacer todo, escribir, el gym, novio y las cosas simples. Espero que disfrutaran esta segunda parte de la mini historia de san valentín, yo adoré escribirla y esa frase final me derritió mi acaramelado corazón de pollo. Agradecimientos a mi beta reader e ilustradora Gabriela Ibarra, sin ti no terminaría tan pronto y no podría divertirme tanto. También a todas por sus lindos comentarios:**

 **Sawa-san, Ce1e, Ines 4286,** **Vesania Licantropia** **, Patricia, Marichan 906, Anixx lanix, Kary map, Fanatala, Naomi Soto,** **SesshomaruSama** **, Carla Neko,** **Ylellany910** **,** **Aldana Micaela Castro** **,** **Souishi Yunishi Tatsumi** **,** **Adriana Yukumi Koizumi Gonzalez** **,** **Michelle Méndez** **,** **Yushki Lee** **,** **Juliette González** **,** **Giselle Sano Sanito** **,** **Leyvi Luz Gerardo Ozuna** **,** **Soushi Luna** **,** **Teresa Gonzalez** **, Maribel encarnación, Alexandra Díaz** **y las que comentaron sin poner su nombre.**

 **Quedo en espera de sus comentarios n_n.**


End file.
